


Kinktober 2017

by zarcake



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Glory Hole, Gunplay, Halloween Costumes, Knife Play, Lapdance, Laughter During Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a corset, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Fisting, Xenophilia, chapter four is a gender neutral reader, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Get ready for some kinks everyone!





	1. Spanking with Jesse McCree

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wanted to try this out. I feel like I'm not good at writing smut, so to get better I'm going to be writing smut! Just know that for now these are Overwatch x Reader. But I may add in my own OCs as the month goes by. Enjoy :)

“Are you ready darlin?”

“Yes Jesse, I’m ready.”

“What’s your safe word sugar?”

“Pumpernickel.”

“Alright sugar. Now, strip for daddy.”

Jesse McCree was sitting on the bed watching you intently, his hat and serape was off and hanging up on the wall, his armor was in the next room with his gun. He was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans, he still had his belt on. His belt buckle shined in the low light of the room.

You began removing your clothes but stopped when you heard Jesse clear his throat, “Slower sugar.”

You slowly removed your tank top, and bent over and removed your shorts, you bent over and slowly pulled down your panties. You went to kick them to the side but he made a clicking noise with his tongue, “Good girls fold their clothes.”

“Yes daddy.” you nodded quickly and folded your clothes and put them away, the entire time you could feel Jesse’s eyes on your body. He was enjoying seeing your bare ass, the way your back looked and the curve of your legs. When you turned around he swallowed thickly, every time he saw you naked he was blown away with your beauty. He wanted to get down on his knees and worship you, but now wasn’t that time.

“Good girl, now come over here. On your knees in front of me.” he said, you walked over and slowly sat down on your knees. His hand cupped your face, his thumb ran over your lips and circled your mouth, you let out a low moan and gazed up at him. He’s so handsome, you thought.

“Alright sugar, you remember your words?”

“Yes Jesse.” You said with a soft smile.

“Now, you know what you did earlier was naughty right?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” he growled, he grabbed a fistful of your hair.

“Yes daddy.” You said quickly.

“Good girl. You didn’t wash the dishes like I asked you too, I asked you several times today. Now, stand up and bend over my legs.” He ordered. You knew he wasn’t upset about the dishes, he didn’t care about one bowl in the sink. He knew you wanted to feel pain, he knew you liked it. He didn’t mind doing this for you, he loves you. He’ll do it for you anytime you ask.

You slowly stood up and positioned yourself over his legs, his hands ran over your ass and your back, his hands were so gentle as they went over your skin. His metal hand was cold and caused goosebumps along your skin. He was gentle until he gripped your ass tightly, you stiffened up and hissed.

“Now, daddy’s very upset with his princess. You ignored what I told you earlier, and that makes daddy very, very angry. As punishment, I’m going to spank you ten times. I want you to count each spank, you don’t or you mess up then I’ll start over. Do you understand me?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good girl.” He rubbed your ass for a moment, then his flesh and blood hand came down on your ass sharply. 

“One.” You whimpered, god did that hurt. He rubbed the sensitive spot and brought his hand down again, and again, and again. You counted and cried out and began wiggling on his lap, you could feel the tears forming in your eyes.

“Shhh baby girl. I know it hurts, you’re so sensitive. You have such a low tolerance, don’t you? But don’t worry, you’re only on number six. You’re doing such a good job.” He cooed, you moaned at his praises. His hand came down again.

“Ahh seven!” you cried.

“Good girl.” He whispered in your ear, he spanked you again, harder this time.

“Eight!”

“Almost done sweet heart.” He slammed his hand down again. 

“Ahh fuck nine!” you cried, the tears pricked your eyes.

“Shhh good girl. Just one more time, sweet heart.” He cooed, his hand was rubbing your ass tenderly. He brought his hand down again, harder than before.

“Ahh ten. Ten, daddy.” You cried out. Jesse rubbed your ass gently, he was whispering softly into your ear.

“You’re such a good girl sugar. Such a good girl for your daddy.” He stood you up and wiped away the stray tears on your face, “Now bend over the bed for me sugar.”

You nodded and bent over the bed. Jesse rubbed your red ass and rubbed against your opening, you were so wet from the spanking. Part of you always hated that pain turned you on, but the other part didn’t care because you loved it.

Jesse stood up and you heard him undoing his belt, you expected him to start fucking you, but when you felt something firm tap your ass you froze. Jesse chuckled when he felt you freeze, “Daddy’s very proud of you darlin. Now, do you think you can handle my belt?”

You were in for one hell of a night.


	2. Dirty Talk with Commander Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dirty talk with Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this :)

All during the mission Gabe had been teasing you. It was only you and him, and since you were the sniper you hung back and watched his ass, literally. You wouldn’t admit it, but you spent much of this time focused on his wonderful ass. He took this opportunity to tease you, by talking into the coms how much he wants to fuck you.

First it started small, “Cariño, I got a problem.”

“What is it sir?”

“I’m getting a boner.”

“Oh gosh Gabe. Focus on the mission.”

Another time he said, “Babe, you looked so hot in your tactical pants and your chest armor. God, I wish you were wearing noting beneath that armor.”

“Well, Commander, I’m not wearing any underwear. Does that count?” you smirked. He froze and turned to your location, the look on his face made you laugh loudly. You were glad it was only you two on the mission.

A little later he stopped and asked, “Mmmm babe, see that old car?” he asked pointing with his shotgun to a car.

“Yeah?” you replied moving your rifle towards it. It was just an abandoned old car, nothing interesting about it.

“I want to bend you over it and fuck you.” you moved your gun back to him and saw him through your scope. He was grinning at you, then he grabbed himself through his pants. He was fucking hard! “Mi amor, I want to fuck you until you cum all over me. I want to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight.”

“Commander, we got a mission to do.” You said quickly, your face was burning and there was a tingle between your legs. 

“Mmmm no actually, we don’t. This was just a training mission, I really just wanted to tease the fuck out of you.”

“You’re an asshole Gabe.”

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole. Now get down here so I can fuck you.”

“Mmm I don’t think so, sir. See I’m already touching myself.” You said slipping a hand into your pants, “I’m so wet sir.”

You smirked when you saw Gabe’s face through the scope of your rifle, his eyes went wide then he smirked. He took off towards you, running at a full sprint.

“Don’t you dare stop touching yourself mi amor.” Gabe ordered through the coms.

“Ohh Gabe, I want you to fuck me good and hard. Take me and bend me over the box I’m sitting on, oh fuck I’m so wet.”

“You better not cum.” He ordered. He was out of your sight now, but you put your weapon down and pulled off your pants. Fuck you were wet. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs to your right, and Gabe came into view. His eyes rested on you immediately. He dropped his shotguns and advanced on you.

“Keep touching yourself slut.” He growled as he undid his belt and pulled his hard erection out. You smirked and continued rubbing your clit and sliding a finger in yourself.

“Commander, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to fuck me?”

“I’m going to fuck you.” he growled, Gabe prowled towards you and helped bend you over the box you were sitting on. With your ass up in the air, Gabe had a great view of you. He growled as his hands ran across your ass and gently ran over your clit.

He slid inside you with no warning, knocking the air from your lungs and causing you to moan in surprise and the way he filled you up. He started out slow, so you could adjust to his size, cause let’s face it, the Commander’s a big man with a big dick.

“God damn you’re so tight babe.” He groaned as he slowly pushed himself in and out of you. You whimpered beneath him and braced yourself on your forearms.

When Gabe began to speed up you let out a yelp that turned it moans and grunts. Gabe’s hands were gripping your waist tightly, he was grunting and saying all sorts of dirty things as he slammed in and out of you.

“Fuck you’re such a good little slut. I love fucking your tight pussy. It’s always so tight and hot and ready for me.” he snarled.

“Oh, fuck Gabe, keep talking like that.” You whimpered.

“You like when I talk dirty to you? Of course, you do. You’re such a slutty girl.” He grunted above you. You put your hand between your legs and began rubbing your slit, you were getting so close.

“Oh, fuck Gabe, I’m going to cum.”

“Same here mi amor.”

“Ah Gabe, cum in me. Please cum inside me.” you begged, your legs were shaking now and you were so close.

“You want my hot cum in you? Alright babe, I’m going to cum in you.” he growled. Gabe was thrusting erratically now, he was almost there.

A few more circles over your clit and you finished, you cummed hard and your body trembled and shook beneath Gabe’s. He let out a loud moan and his grip on your waist tightened, he finished inside you.

When he pulled out you whimpered, he helped you pulled your pants back on and then he tucked himself away.

“Damn babe, I think we should on more missions together.” He winked as he helped you stand.

“Thought this wasn’t a mission?”

“It’s not.” He said kissed your cheek softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Public With Commander Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some public naughtiness with the golden Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright soo this is my first time writing young Jack Morrison. I hope i wrote him well. Please enjoy the smut :)

Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, was a complete and utter ass. You had let on that you liked being controlled sexually, whether it was a firm hand guiding you during a scene or controlling your orgasm. You liked the control.

Jack may seem like the innocent country born man, but he’s a sneaky devil. A sneaky and kinky devil who only smirked when you told him your desire’s. He then went out and bought you a special pair of panties. They vibrate. And only he has the remote.

You agreed of course to wear them, but you couldn’t take them off until you both went to bed that evening. You pulled them on, slipped on a pair of tight pants and you both headed out to run errands. The entire time you were dressing Jack had a sneaky smirk on his face.

You were grabbing some fruit when he first set off the vibration. It was low but caught you off guard, you almost yelped. You coughed and fidgeted and looked around for the blonde, you saw him watching you with a smirk. You huffed and turned away, the low vibration continued for a while, it was slowly building you up for an orgasm. One you didn’t want to have in the middle of the market.

“Jack,” you said, as he was taking the groceries to the checkout line.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked smirking at you, his blue eyes full of lust and amusement.

“Please, not here.”

“Alright.” He said, he put his hand in his pocket and the vibration stopped. You sighed and leaned against the man. He only glanced down at you and smiled.

As you both were taking the groceries to the car when Jack hit the vibration again. It was a stronger vibration, it caught you off guard and you stumbled. You looked at him and he only smiled that beautiful smile. You wanted to hit him. Or kiss him.

“Let’s get these in the car.” He growled softly.

“Y-yes Jack.” You groaned. You and him quickly put the groceries in the car and you jumped in the passenger seat. No way you were driving like this. He got in the driver seat and pulled out the remote.

“Get ready sweetheart. I want you to cum for me.” he growled. He turned the vibration to what felt like the highest setting.

“Ahhh Jack, right here? In front of everyone?” you almost screamed. Looking around you saw people walking through the parking lot, no one was looking at you but all it took was one look. The thought of someone other than Jack seeing you cum turned you on even more. The vibration was too much on your clit, you were so close. The low buzzing from earlier had built you up and now you were so close to crashing down.

“Yes. Now you better cum. I want to hear you.” he growled as he started the car.

You gripped the seat tightly and glanced at your partner, his blue eyes were darker now and the smirk on his face was too much. The vibration was too much and it pushed you over, you came loudly. You almost screamed Jack’s name as your hips rolled to feel more vibrations.

Jack turned off the vibrator and kissed you softly. He helped buckle you in and you both were on your way home. At home he didn’t fuck you, he only kissed and sucked on your neck. He broke away and smirked at you.

“Come on, let’s go see a movie.”

“A movie?” you asked suspiciously.

“Yes, a movie. Come on.”

Jack and you got to the theater, your panties were still ruined from earlier today but he wouldn’t let you change them. You were glad the theater was almost empty cause you already knew what he was going to do. The movie you both were seeing was a silly romantic comedy movie that really wasn’t funny. But you stopped paying attention when Jack turned the vibration back on.

He started it low like earlier. But as the movie went on, he brought up the speed. You could ignore the buzzing for a while, no matter how good it felt and how wet you were growing. Finally, when he turned the speed to highest volume you couldn’t take it anymore. You gripped his hand tightly and an orgasm ripped though you. You clenched your teeth and did your best to not make a noise.

Jack turned off the vibrator and pulled you close. You were so embarrassed, one because your boyfriend made you orgasm twice in public, and two because it turned you on. It turned you so much to know that you were out and among people.

“You ok?” Jack whispered.

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s leave, I want to feel how wet you are.” He growled. He stood up and pulled you up with him.

When you both left the theater, it was dark out. Not many people where around anymore, in fact there were only a few cars on in the parking structure. Jack had parked on the third level, there was only one car other than Jack’s up there.

Before you could open your door, Jack pushed you against the car. His hands traveled your body and began undoing your pants. He kissed and bite your neck and grinded his erection into your ass, one of his hands slide into your pants and went inside you.

“Ahh you’re so wet.” He growled. You helped Jack pull off your pants and he bent you over, you heard his belt come undone and then he slid himself into you.

“Ahhh Jack. That feels good.” you whimpered.

“Ahh sweetheart, you’re so hot and tight.” He grunted as he slammed himself in and out of you.

Jack fucked you hard and fast, you were glad you were almost dripping wet. He gripped your hair and pulled your head back as he fucked you. You played with your swollen clit until you came around him. You damn neared screamed his name and he finished inside you.  
Jack, always the gentleman, helped pulled your clothes back on and helped you into the car. He got in after you and finished buckling his belt. He pulled you close to him and kissed you softly.

“You did very good today princess.” He said softly. You only smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

Jack Morrison was an ass alright, a handsome ass with golden hair and a beautiful smile, an ass who knows your weaknesses and how to make you cum. He was an ass alright, but he was your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you liked it :)


	4. Knife Play with Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a thing for knife play, and so does your cyborg boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short, I was unsure about knife play but I tried. I've personally dabbled in it once but I didn't trust my partner at the time. I also did my best to make this a gender neutral reader, I've done a lot of female reader stuff, so I thought I would try this out. Hope you all enjoy :)

“My love, are you ready?” Genji asked.

“Yes.” You breathed out.

“You remember your safe words?”

“Yes.” You told them to him and smiled. He kissed you softly before he pushed you up against a wall. He pulled out a knife and slide it against your cheek. You trembled and looked at him, he only smirked at the worry on your face.

He gently traced the knife down your neck and brought it down to the collar of your shirt. His smirk stayed as he watched you, then he cut your shirt open. You winced at the sound of the knife going through your shit while his smirk only grew. He pulled the cloth off your body and grinned at you.

His traced the knife across your body and to the waistband of your underwear. He cut those off you and pushed you down to your knees. You whimpered as he brought the knife to your face again, it was so cold. And so sharp.

“Do you trust me my love?” he asked, you saw the worry in his brown eyes.

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Good. Now open your mouth.” He ordered, the knife was now lingering on your neck. You opened your mouth and he pulled himself out of his armor. He was hard. Seemed he enjoyed this as much as you.

He pushed himself into your mouth and you began sucking him off. The entire time his knife was lingering against you neck or he would trace it down your chest. You gazed up at him as you sucked him off. You were enjoying seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head while his knife teased your skin. 

“Alright, enough. Up.” he growled. You stood up and he pushed you onto the bed, he climbed above you and pushed the knife to your throat. You shied away from it and he kissed you roughly. He sat up and ran the knife across your chest, down your stomach, to your waist. You whimpered as he grew closer to your genitals, he avoided them and ran the knife over your thighs.

“Genji.” You whimpered, you were trembling now. From fear and arousal, amazing how both those things can go hand in hand.

“Shh my love. I have you, you trust me?”

“Yes.” You moaned, the knife was gently running over your inner thighs.

“Good.” he kept the knife on your skin but pushed a finger inside you. You moaned beneath your lover, he was moving slowly, too slowly. He began speeding up and soon he pushed two fingers inside you, the entire time he was running the knife across your skin.

“Ahh Genji, that feels good.”

“Does it? What about when I do this?” he growled. He continued fingering you, but he pushed the dull part of the knife into your thigh. You flinched away and cried out, “Shh my love. I got you.” he cooed.

The feel of the knife digging into you, the way you gave all the power to Genji. He could hurt you, he could easily hurt you. He was skilled with blades of all kinds, he was a warrior. He knew how to hurt you. Giving him the power over you turned you on, this power to hurt you. But Genji doesn’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you. He would never hurt you.  
Genji pulled his fingers out of you, you groaned at the loss of his fingers. He only smirked at you and lined himself up with your opening. He pushed inside you and you moaned loudly, he moved his hips slowly so you could adjust. The entire time the knife was pushed against your neck.

Genji slammed himself into you suddenly, catching you off guard and knocking the air from your lungs. Genji crouched over you, your legs wrapped around his waist, the knife against your neck. He was slamming into you harder than before, you were whimpering and moaning and digging your fingers into the bedsheet. Genji bared his teeth at you and pushed the dull part of the blade harder against your neck.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum Genji.” You whimpered.

“Cum.” He growled.

Several more thrusts of his hips and you were coming undone. You came hard around him, he gasped as he felt you tightening, then he spilled himself into you. He groaned and thrusted into you a few more times, making sure all his cum was inside you. You whimpered beneath him and he only smiled down at you. He pulled himself out of you and removed the knife from your neck.

“Thank you, Genji.” You said as you adjusted yourself. You were sore and tired, but you felt good. So good.

“You’re welcome my love.” Genji said. He put the knife away in his dresser and grabbed a shirt and wiped himself clean, then he cleaned you up, “I’m glad you trusted me.”

“I love you Genji.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait for you all to see tomorrow's piece lol


	5. Cuckolding the Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse likes watching you being fucked by other men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I had a fun time writing lol. I hope you all enjoy it :D

From your position on the bed, you could see Jesse watching you and Commander Reyes intently. His eyes were wide and there was a light pink blush on the man’s face, along with a look of pain and arousal. You were bent over with your ass in the air, Reyes was slamming his cock in you. He was grunting and gripping your waist tightly. You were looking at your long-term boyfriend as he sat on the chair and watched.

You gave him a small smile and moaned for Reyes to go harder, the man above you let out a grunt and slammed into you harder.

This was Jesse’s secret. A secret Reyes and you would take to your graves. Jesse enjoyed watching a man, who he thought was bigger and better, fucking you. He enjoyed you talking bad to him, he enjoyed the ‘risk’ of you getting pregnant by another man, there was no risk you were on birth control. It was a kink he told you one night after you both had made love. He confided in you all the reasons why he wanted this. All the reasons why he desired it. Jesse had gone to Reyes and he understood. Then you all sat down and spoke about it and agreed. When Jesse desired this, Reyes would fuck you. And you… you would watch your boyfriend and smile at him. Mock him. Do whatever he asked you to do.

Reyes grabbed you by the hair and lifted your head. You gazed at your boyfriend and smiled at him, “Ah Jesse, he’s so big. Bigger than you.” you saw Jesse’s face, then you noticed the tent in his boxers. That wasn’t true, in fact both men were about the same. Jesse just enjoyed hearing this. He enjoyed the humiliation of watching his long-term girlfriend, the woman he planned on marrying, getting fucked by another man.

When Reyes began kissing and biting your neck you broke the gaze with your boyfriend, and began thoroughly enjoying Reyes sucking on your neck. His goatee scraping against your skin and the way he would bite you. It felt good, it all felt good. When Reyes began rubbing your clit, you knew it was all over. Reyes was skilled with his fingers, and he made you cum.

“Ahh fuck Jesse, he’s making me cum.” You moaned loudly. You shook against the man and he groaned at how tight you got. When you opened your eyes to look at your boyfriend you smiled wider. Seeing his aroused and pained face turned you on. Then seeing him touching himself turned you on more, but he wasn’t allowed too.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” You snapped at him. He stopped and moved uncomfortably, “Behave or he and I will go all night.” You hissed.  
Reyes let out a chuckle continued fucking you. He pulled out of you and pushed you on your back, he spread your legs and continued fucking you. With your legs spread he could push into you further. You rubbed your clit and glanced at your boyfriend.

“Come here baby,” you whimpered. Reyes grabbed one of your legs and brought it up to his shoulder while your other one was wrapped around his waist. Jesse quickly came to your side, you pulled him in for a kiss. A deep and romantic kiss. One of the rules of this was you could not kiss Reyes, not on the mouth. That was for you and Jesse alone.

You kissed Jesse, his hands ran over your body. You broke the kiss and grabbed him by the hair and you motioned his head so he could see Reyes’s cock going in and out of you. It was wet and glistening with your wetness and cream. You heard Jesse let out a moan.

“Look at him fucking me baby. Look at how good of a job he does. He’s a real man, a big strong man. A man who can make me cum.” You said loudly, you leaned forward and whispered in Jesse’s ear, “I’m gonna let him cum in me. And if I get pregnant, you’ll take care of his baby.”

Reyes was close, you could see it on the Commander’s face. You knew his face when he was close, you both had done this for long enough to know each other’s bodies. Reyes cummed in you, as he was pushing himself in and out of you, he could see his cum coating his cock. He pulled out of you and stepped away. Jesse got between your legs and watched the cum dripping out of you.

“Clean me up.” you ordered. Jesse put his mouth against you and began licking Reyes’s cum, you moaned when your boyfriend’s tongue touched your clit. Jesse continued eating all the cum from your pussy, you made sure to push out any extra cum.

“Ohh baby. Look at your cock. Do you want to fuck me?” you asked.

“Y-yes please.” He croaked.

“Fuck me then love.”

Jess quickly positioned himself above you and pushed himself in you. He moaned at how hot and wet you were, thanks to Reyes’ cum, he loved feeling you like this. Used and hot. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he began fucking you. Jesse wasn’t small, not by any means, so he hit all the right places. All the right spots. You were moaning under him, just like Reyes. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

Over Jesse’s shoulder, you saw Reyes was dressed. He gave you a quick wave, you waved back, and he left the room. Jesse didn’t notice the door closing, he was only focused on you. On how hot and tight your pussy is. He fucked you until you had one last small orgasm, it was enough to bring him over the edge. He cummed inside you.

He pulled out and laid against your chest. You both laid there in silence, only hearing your hearts thumping in your chests. When the high went down Jesse moved and laid on his side, he was facing you.

“If you get pregnant from this, would you keep it?” he asked, worry on his face. You know he wants a family one day, kids and a house with a picket fence.

“I’m on birth control love. When we decide to have a baby, we won’t do this. Cause I only want to have your baby.” You said, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Thank you for this.” He said.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for trusting me.” you said, kissing him again, “I love you Jesse.”

“I love you too.” He said with a soft smile.

You cleaned yourself up and peed and went back to your boyfriend. He smiled at you and pulled you against his broad chest as you got back into bed. You both fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I got plenty more coming :D  
> Also I'm not tagging this as McReyes because I don't ship and this isn't a relationship between Reyes and McCree.


	6. Bondage with an alien Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kaid decide to try out bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Maggie and Kaid are my ocs. I hope you all enjoy reading about them and like them :D  
> Also it's a pretty basic bondage scene, they're just trying it out together so that's why it's nothing crazy.

“This is what humans like?” Kaid asked softly.

“Well, some. I enjoy being tied up Kaid.” Maggie said handing her lover the satin rope. It didn’t take them long to find the rope, just stopping at the nearest planet and visiting the space equivalent of a sex shop, they found the rope. And lube, and a vibrator. The workers giggled when they learned Kaid had bonded with a human female.

Maggie had her back to Kaid, he was tying the rope with his upper arms while his lower arms were holding the book that showed how to tie the rope. Maggie would only have her arms restricted this time, perhaps when they both grew comfortable together they could go further. She hoped they would go further.

Maggie was already naked while Kaid only had on his pants. Kaid always marveled at her small body. She was so small compared to him. So fragile looking, but she wasn’t fragile. The scars along her body showed she was a warrior. Even if she was forced to be one in the arena, she was still a warrior.

“Maggie? Does this feel too tight?” Kaid asked.

“It’s perfect Kaid.”

“You have a safe word, yes?” the large alien asked.

“Yes. It’s sunset.” Maggie said turning to her much larger partner. She smiled and him, and he grinned back. She saw his flat molars and several set of canines, she wondered if he would bite her tonight.

“Now, are you ready, my human?”

“Yes.”

Kaid picked Maggie up easily and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He kissed her softly, two of his hands were grabbing her butt while the other two were touching her breasts and nipples, she melted into his embrace. She loved how much bigger than her he is. She loved how his hands wrapped around her body like nothing.

Kaid sat on the large bed with his human on his lap. She gazed at his face, those bright orange eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, the blue skin that faded into black in certain parts, the white markings along all four of his arms and down his legs. His nose reminded her of lizard, there was just bump with two slits. She always kissed it and he always gave her an odd look.

Kaid had seen humans before he was sold. Humans who asked questioned and taught him a couple different human languages. They were small, the tallest of humans only stood about six feet while he was eight and a half feet tall. But Maggie… Maggie was different. She was smaller than humans he had seen, she was just over five feet, and beautiful. Her skin was a light brown and she had freckles along her face. Her eyes were bright and green mixed with a light brown. She was beautiful.

Maggie jumped when his hands gripped her thighs, he lifted her up and settled her on his shoulders, he was now face first in her pussy. His long black tongue ran along her opening and touched her clit, she rolled her hips and moaned at the touch. His tongue had an odd texture, it reminded her of a dry sponge, firm and strong, but it was always full of his saliva.

Kaid’s dark orange eyes were looking up at her with a lustful look. When his tongue slide inside her she gasped and rolled her hips along his face. She could feel his tongue rubbing against her gspot, she shook in his hands and trembled. Her orgasm took her by surprise, Kaid only chuckled as she came on his tongue.

He slid his tongue out of and he made a loud slurping noise, he sat her back on his lap. Maggie jolted when she saw his cock was waiting for her. It was dark like his skin, but the tip was pointed and she noticed he had the white markings along them as well. She was still unsure if they were tattoos or natural markings. She looked up at him and he only smirked.

“It helps to have four arms, my star.” He grinned.

“I can see that.” She grinned.

“Now, are you feeling well?”

“Better than well Kaid.”

“Good. Think you can take all of me?”

“I think so. We might need the lube.” Maggie said. She grinned when one of Kaid’s arms grabbed it from the nearby shelf. He opened it and poured a bit in his hand, then he rubbed it along his cock while he put it away. He picked Maggie up and slowly set her down on him.

Maggied winced as he stretched her open. She wasn’t built for this, but my god she would take it. She’s taken him before, but her hands were always free so she could push herself away. Now though, she was at his mercy. She trusted him with her life, and he would never harm her.

Kaid grunted as he slowly slid inside her, she groaned at the burning and stretching. He held her beneath her ass, his four fingers were digging into her ass cheeks. When he was all the way inside her she let out a shaky breath and looked up into his eyes.

“Are you well?”

“Yes.” Maggie whimpered. She slowly moved her hips, she moaned at how full she felt. Kaid let out a growl as he felt the Maggie’s clench around him. He could never believe that this small human would want anything to do with him. He couldn’t believe that this small human female was mating with him. She was so small, so fragile compared to him, yet she was taking his cock like it was nothing.

Maggie was rolling her hips and moaning, every one of her thrusts had Kaid growling and her whimpering. She began to move faster; her ass was bouncing on her lover’s cock in the most delicious way. Kaid gripped her ass cheeks tightly and began helping her move.

“Kaid… touch my clit.” She cried out. Kaid only chuckled and with one of his other hands he rubbed her clit. It was so swollen beneath his touch, he remembered when she first showed him that little bundle of nerves. He remembered gazing at her in awe, the way she was moving and how fast her fingers were rubbing.

Kaid gently touched her clit. Her hips were moving faster and her voice was getting louder, when she came she trembled and her back arched. Maggie was pulling against the bindings around her wrists, but Kaid tied them perfectly.

“My star, you did so good.” Kaid cooed. He began moving Maggie up and down on his cock, he growled at how tight she was. She was moaning loudly now; her speech was almost nothing but babble.

“Ah my star, I’m going to finish.” He growled. He was moving Maggie faster now, he slammed her all the way down on his cock. He let out a loud growl as he cummed in her. As she felt him cum in her, she cummed one last time.

Kaid undid the bindings around her wrists and pulled her onto the bed. He pulled himself out of his lover, his cum slide out of her. He kissed her softly, she was slowly coming down from her high.

“Are you well?” Kaid asked softly.

“Yes, my love.” Maggie whispered. She kissed him softly, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

“Am I doing the aftercare correctly?” he asked her softly.

“Yes, my love. You are.” She said sleepily.

Kaid held her close until she fell asleep. Her small body fit perfectly in his arms and against his chest. She was his human, his feisty little human who went through hell to be by his side. He was her alien. Her prince from another world. Her warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	7. Body Worship with the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dislike your body but Gabe shows how much he loves it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright back to Overwatch fics! I tried with this one and i hope you guys like it. Thank you everyone who has been reading and the comments and kudos, it means a lot to me. Enjoy :D

“Gabe...” you murmured.

“Yes cariño?” he asked. He glanced at you from the bed, he was sitting up and watching you with curiosity. Your back was to him, he couldn’t see the look on your face as you were looking down at your chubby body. Today was one of those days that you hated yourself. And you hated yourself even more because your lover was built like a damn wall.

“Do… do you think I should lose weight?”

“What?”

“I’m chubby. But compared to you, I’m fat. And gross.” You said. You heard Gabe get up and approach you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck.

“Has anyone been saying this?” he asked lowly.

“No. I’ve just noticed it.”

“Well, I don’t think you should lose weight. But that’s your decision. If you want too, I’ll help you. But I love your body.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I love how soft you are, how you look in those tight shorts you wear when you clean the house. I love how it feels when your thighs wrap around my head.” He said kissing your neck, you shivered, “Now, why don’t you come to bed with me and I’ll show you how much I love your body.”

Gabe brought you back to bed. He pulled off your shirt and your shorts. He kissed your breasts and bite them gently, you moaned beneath his tongue and shivered. His large and calloused hands gripped your soft skin, he kissed your soft stomach. He bit the soft flesh of your stomach and grinned as you moaned.

“I love your stomach. I love your ass, it’s so thick and just begs to be touched,” he growled as he lifted your lower body and squeezed your ass, “But, I love your thighs more.” He grinned, he griped your thighs and began kissing them. He kissed the stretch marks on the inside of your thighs, he knew how much you hated them. He kissed every part of your body that you hated. Gabe’s mission today is to show you how much he loves and adores your body. No matter how chubby you were.

“Mmm mi amor. I’m going to show you how beautiful your body is. I want to hear you screaming my name, alright?” he growled. You only nodded your head, he began sucking on your clit but he made sure to keep touching your inner thighs and playing with your nipples.

Gabe sucked on your clit and touched your body until you cummed on his face. You clamped your thick thighs around his head and moaned his named loudly. Gabe was looking at you between your legs, his dark brown eyes full of lust. When he stopped sucking your clit, he opened your thighs and grinned at you. He sat up and crawled above your body, he leaned down and kissed your lips, you could taste yourself on his lips.

“Alright hermosa, I’m going to fuck you now.” He said, he pulled himself out of his shorts and pushed himself into you. He started off slow, the entire time he was kissing your chest and touching you soft spots. He rolled himself into you slowly.

“Ahh Gabe.” You whimpered when he touched your clit.

“Mmmm mi amor, I love your body. You’re so soft and beautiful. I love your thighs, I love your stomach. I love you round ass and I love how I can grab fistfuls of your skin.” he snarled in your ear, he was gripping your ass tightly with one hand and was holding you face with his other hand.

“Gabe, please don’t stop.” You whimpered as you kissed him.

“I’m never going to stop. I’m never going to stop loving your body, I’m never going to stop enjoying your body. I love you, and I love your body.” He grunted roughly.

“I’m close Gabe.” You gasped.

“Cum for me my love. I want to feel your body cumming around me.” he grunted.

He slammed into you harder now, his fingers were rubbing your clit roughly. You came suddenly, your back arched and he slammed harder and faster into you. A moment later he finished inside you, he pushed himself all the way inside you as he cummed.

When Gabe pulled out, some of his cum spilled out of you.

“That’s a beautiful sight. Seeing my cum, slipping out of you.” he said as he helped you up. You went to the bathroom and cleaned yourself up. When you came back in the room, Gabe scooped you up and carried you to bed.

“Do you see how much I love your body?” he asked as he set you down in bed.

“Yes, I do.”

“But, if you really want to lose weight, I want you to decide that. I’ll love you no matter what.” Gabe said as he touched your waist and stomach.

“Thank you, Gabe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	8. Deep-throating the Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your cowboy fucks your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried writing chubby McCree and I hope you all enjoy it.

You looked up at your cowboy and gave him the best pouty look you could muster. He was shirtless and his pants were off, he was only in his boxers. He was a large man, in height and in girth. His stomach was flabby, he often told you when he was younger he was much thinner. He even asked if he should lose weight, but all you did was shake your head no and kiss him. And he was hairy. So hairy. His chest was covered in hair and there was a line of hair going down his stomach and disappearing into his boxers. You love his body hair.

“You ready for this darlin?”

“Yes baby.” You smiled. He smiled back and pulled his cock out of his boxers. Jesse had an impressive cock, course it might have just been impressive because he is your boyfriend.

You take the cock into your mouth and begin sucking. You start out slowly, focusing on the head, and soon he’s hard. He’s moaning softly and muttering things under his breath as he watched you suck on his hard cock. He thought you looked so beautiful like this, the way you looked up at him, the way your cheeks hallowed out and the occasional wink you would shoot him.

When Jesse took hold of the back of your head you smirked. He had asked to fuck your face and shove his cock down your throat. You agreed. If it got to be too much you would tap his thigh three times and he would stop.

As Jesse pushed his cock further into your mouth you gagged slightly, he felt it and grunted, “Easy sugar. Breathe through your nose.”

You looked up at him and nodded your head, you forced yourself to breathe through your nose. You were glad it worked. Jesse pushed his cock into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat, then he started fucking your mouth. You rubbed your tongue along the bottom of his cock and covered your teeth with your lips.

Jesse was gripping your hair tightly and groaning. The noises coming from your mouth, the spit that was now dripping down your chin, the occasional gag and the way your eyes were beginning to tear up. It is what he wanted. Seeing you like this made him almost blow his load down your throat.

“You look so good like this darlin. Taking my cock in that pretty, little mouth of yours. Yous mouth feels so good.” he grunted. He was slamming his cock into your mouth harder and faster now, he shoved his cock all the way into your mouth. Your nose bumped against his lower stomach and his pubes, you were breathing through your nose heavily now. Your hands were resting on his thighs and you were digging your nails into his thigh.

“Just a little more sugar. Ahh your mouth feels so good. I love how good you take my cock.” He growled.

Jesse pulled his cock out of your mouth and you took a deep inhale. You saw your spit coated Jesse’s cock and there were strings of spit form your mouth to his cock. It turned you on seeing your spit and feeling it running down your face. Jesse broke the strings with his hand rubbed you spit across your face.

“Such a sloppy little thing you. Don’t worry sugar, Jesse will teach you some manners.” He cooed. He gripped your head again, you opened your mouth and his cock went right back inside.

Jesse was fucking your mouth fast again, when he cummed he let out a growl and shoved his cock to the back of your throat. You gagged as your felt the cum shooting in your mouth, you struggled but Jesse kept your head in place. You were breathing through your nose heavily.

“That’s it’s sugar. Don’t fight it. Relax your throat and swallow. Swallow all of my cum.” He growled.

You forced yourself to swallow. When he pulled out you took a deep breath, you saw how sloppy and messy Jesse’s cock was. You had spit down your chin and your chest.

“Clean me up.” he ordered. You instantly began cleaning the spit and cum mixture off his thick cock. He was getting soft now but you still cleaned him up as best you could.  
Jesse put himself away and got a towel and wiped your face and chest clean. He gave you some water and rubbed your sore jaw.

“You did so good darlin. Now, since you did so good, I think I should reciprocate. It’s only polite, after all.” He smirked and winked at you. You smiled back and kissed his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :D


	9. Being choked by 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You buy a hot set of lingerie to surprise Jack, then you get choked and plowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, this piece was fun to write. Choking and lingerie are like my fav things so I enjoyed this. I hope you all enjoy this as well :)

Soldier 76 was older than you, but he was still a man. A man you had offered shelter to when you found him covered in blood in an alley. You recognized his jacket and you couldn’t leave him to die. You managed to get him in your car and drive him to your home. Since then, he never left you alone. It started out with him visiting you and bringing you food and stuff for your small house. He began fixing things, things you didn’t even care were broken or notice. But he noticed. In fact, behind that red visor he noticed a lot.

He noticed the looks you gave him, the way you watched his body and the way your hands lingered against his, he even noticed how you would flirt with him. The man tried to ignore it and forget you, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget your smile, your eyes, the way your lips curved as you smiled at him.

Eventually you both became intimate, and then you saw him without his mask and learned his name. Jack. You loved to kiss his scars and run your fingers over his strong body and look up into his beautiful blue eyes.

It’s been almost a year since this began. And you had a surprise for him. You bought a set of lingerie in the color that complimented your skin tone the best, and pulled on one of the shirts he left at your house. He came home tired but he smiled when he removed that visor.

You ran to him and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back. When he picked you up you let out a squeal and wrapped your legs around his waist. That earned a chuckle out of the older man.

“What’s with this?” he asked as he carried you to the bedroom, he was looking down at his large shirt on your body.

“I have a surprised for you, and I’m horrible at planning them. So, this is the best you got.” You laughed as you kissed the man on his nose. He only smiled at you and set you on the bed. You made sure to pull his shirt down to cover your panties.

“Can I see my surprise?”

“Take off your clothes.” you said softly. He only smiled and removed his jacket, then his shirt, your eyes traced his hard body, scars and all. Then he undid his boots and removed his pants. You saw he was already getting hard through his boxer briefs.

“Can I open my surprise now?” he growled as he crawled on top of you.

“Yes.” You said as you kissed the man softly.

Jacks hands slid up your body and beneath his shirt, his hands hesitated when he felt the lace on your body. He pulled the shirt off you and stared in wonder at the lingerie set you were wearing. It complimented your body and made him growl.

“You know, I have a thing for beautiful women in lingerie. Especially when they’re wearing it in front of me.” he growled as he began kissing your body.

You moaned as he kissed your body, he whimpered when he would bite you and the way his stubble scraped your skin made you giggle or gasp. Jacks large calloused hands traveled along your body, and gently touched your clit.

“Jack, that feels good.”

“I’m sure it does.” He chuckled darkly. Jack pushed your underwear to the side and he pushed his fingers inside you and began fingering you slowly while he licked your clit. You wrapped your thighs around his head and stared into his blue eyes, your eyes traced along his face and along the scars. He was so handsome, so strong and handsome.

Jack sucked and fingered you until you cummed. He moved your legs and pulled off his boxers, when you went to remove your lingerie he stopped you.

“No, I want to fuck you in this.” He growled. He moved your panties to the side and pushed his cock inside you. You whimpered and gripped his back tightly, his eyes rolled into the back of head as he felt how tight and hot you were.

“Jack,” you whimpered.

“Ah sweetheart, you feel so good.” he said as he rolled his hips into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he began fucking you faster and harder. You were moaning loudly and scratching his back.

When one of his hands wrapped gently around your throat you moaned and tightened around him, he let out a gasp and fucked you harder. He looked down into your eyes and tightened his grip on your neck, applying pressure to the side of your neck where he knew you would pass out. He didn’t want to hurt your windpipe.

“You like this? You like me fucking you and choking you?” he growled as his hips slammed against you. You could only moan in response. His grip on your neck softened and the blood began to flow then he tightened his grip around your neck and slammed into you harder and harder.

Your vision began to go spotty. It didn’t matter because you were close. You knew Jack was close since his movements were getting sloppy and his grip on your neck tightened. When you came, you dug your nails into Jack’s back and your vision was almost completely black, a strangled noise from your throat. Jack finished right after you. He let go of your neck, the blood began to flow and you took a couple ragged breaths. Your vision cleared and you glanced at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, you could see the worry on his handsome face.

“Yes.” You said breathlessly, you knew you wouldn’t bruise. Jack was never rough around your neck, he was too afraid to hurt you.

“I was too hard.” Jack said as he pulled out of you, you whimpered.

“No. You were wonderful, absolutely wonderful.” You smiled at him. He only smiled at you and laid next to you in the bed. You both laid there watching each other for a bit, “I’m going to take this off now and go pee.” You said softly.

“Alright sweetheart. Next time, I want to go shopping with you and buy you some more of those sets.” He said as you went to the bathroom.

“Alright handsome.” You laughed, you blew him a kiss and he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, if you ever do this with a partner, do it safely. I tried to show how to do it safely in this, don't push the webbed part of your hand against the windpipe, that hurts. You want to apply pressure to the carotid arteries. There are websites out there that show exactly where the arteries are how to be safe.


	10. Gunplay with the Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jesse bring his gun into the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter was fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

You were on your knees looking up at Jesse. He was in his usual Blackwatch attire, including that hat you hated and loved. You disliked his belt buckle, mainly for the design on it. You watched your boyfriend with wide eyes, in his hand was his six-shooter. He gave you a smirk and leaned forward.

“You ready darlin?” he growled, his eyes were darker than usual now. The way he growled sent a chill through your body.

“Yes cowboy. I’m ready.”

“Good, now this is my Peacekeeper. She’s my baby, just like you. But see, she is a tool, a weapon. A weapon that deserves respect and love. Now, will you give her love and respect darlin?” Jesse asked.

“Yes Jesse. I’ll give her some lovin.” You cooed. He set the gun in front of you and raised his eyebrows at you, you licked the barrel of the gun slowly like it you were licking his cock. His eyes darkened as he watched your tongue travel along the barrel. When you put the tip of the gun was in your mouth he groaned.

“Such a good girl. Watch your teeth sugar.” He cooed. You let out a low moan as you licked his gun, your pussy was tingling. This was so wrong, and yet so hot. It was unloaded and the safety was on, you could see that, but it was still scary. Also, this gun has killed people, yet here you are running your tongue along the barrel.

“Alright sugar, stop.” He growled. You stopped and he stood up. He undid his belt and pulled out his hard cock. It was beautiful, this and veiny. You loved his cock.

The barrel of the gun tapped against your head, “Now, get suckin sugar. Just like you did for my gun.”

You took the head of his cock into your mouth. You sucked on the head, your eyes would occasionally leave his face to glance at the gun. It was unloaded and you were safe, yet you were still scared. You trusted him though. You knew this was safe. Yet the fear lingered, and it turned you on.

When Jesse pushed the barrel of the gun against your forehead you whimpered around his cock, he moaned ad stroked your cheek gently, “Shh sugar, I got you. Just keep sucking my cock.”

You sucked on his head and began touching his balls, he grunted in surprise. You touched his balls and sucked more on his cock. He was getting close now, so close. You could see it in his face, the way his lips twitched and the way he was shaking.

“Alright sugar enough.” He growled. You let his cock fall out of your mouth, he replaced his cock with his gun, and began rubbing himself. You whimpered as the barrel of the gun slide into your mouth, you slowly sucked it. Your eyes went from Jesse jacking himself off to his eyes.

“That’s a mighty fine sight. Keep sucking her off sugar. She’s had it really tough lately.” Jesse cooed. You only moaned and began touching yourself.

Jesse enjoyed seeing this. Enjoyed seeing you submit to him, he enjoyed the power over you, just like you enjoyed him having power over you. When you asked if he could use the gun during some of your more rougher scenes, he only smiled and nodded his head. You both went over safe words and built up to this moment. God was he enjoying this.

“Ahh sugar I’m gonna cum. Keep sucking my gun.” He growled, you only whimpered. When Jesse cummed he let out a growl, his cum landed on your face and party on his gun. He wiped your face clean but pushed the gun towards your mouth, “Clean her up.”

You cleaned his cum off the gun then you cleaned Jesse’s cock. You ran your tongue over his head and he whimpered, he was always so sensitive after his orgasm. It was so hot.

“Alright darlin. I’m putting the gun away, you did good for me, so proud of you baby. Now, what do you say I get you off?” he grinned. You only smiled up at him and let him carry you to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	11. Denying the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deny and control Hanzo's orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but I haven't written Hanzo before. I might try to write more of him, I hope you all enjoy it :)

You sat on Hanzo’s upper thighs, his hands and legs were bound and he had a gag in his mouth. In your hands was his cock. You had been denying him his orgasm for a while now, he’s gotten close twice, maybe the third time you would let him cum. Maybe.

As your hand ran up and down his length, he shivered and strained. His muscles were flexing and moving, he was trying to beg you for his release but all that came out of his mouth was a dribble of spit. He was on the verge of tears now.

“Shh just a little more my dragon.” You cooed. He whined as your thumb ran over the head of his cock. He grunted and thrusted his hips up, his head went back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

He was such a big strong man, a man who desired this. A man who desired having his orgasms being controlled, a man who desired being controlled. You happily indulged him. You love Hanzo, so you agreed and did what he desired.

You were pumping his cock faster now, the head was red and swollen, no doubt he was hurting. He was close now, you could see the way his stomach muscles were twitching and the way his body was trembling.

“Hanzo, my love, do you want to cum?” you asked softly. He looked at you, eyes wide, and nodded his head frantically. “Have you been a good boy for me?” Again, he nodded his head frantically, he looked desperate for his release.

You didn’t say anything. You just kept pumping his cock. You stopped just at the perfect time. He let out a strangled scream and looked up at you. His face was a mixture of anger, pain, and desperation.

“Shh my dragon, don’t get angry with me.” you cooed as you leaned forward and undid the gag around his mouth. You pulled it off and he let out a low whimper.

“Why?” he choked out.

“Shhh my love. I’m gonna let you cum in me. You’ve been so good for me.” you said as you undid the ties around his wrists and ankles. You then got ready to take his cock inside you. He looked up at you like you were a goddess sent to save him and take him from this horrible world. You were his goddess.

You slowly sat on his cock and he let out a loud moan. You knew he wouldn’t last long, but he’s been so good. He deserves this release, especially after the hard week he’s had. You let him fuck you, he propped his legs up and began thrusting up into you, he was moaning your name loudly and on the verge of crying. He was gripping your waist tightly, as if he was afraid you would vanish.

You clenched around him tightly and that finished him off. He slammed up into you hard, and he cummed. He cummed loudly, your name on his lips and tears running down his face. You slowly rolled your hips and he moaned loudly, you felt the last of his cum spurt out of him. You slowly climbed off him, his cum slid out of you and his cock was red. You quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned yourself and grabbed a warm wet towel.

You cleaned Hanzo, who was still in bed, he was shivering from the sweat drying on his body. When he was wiped down and clean, you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. You began whispering how good he was, how you’re so proud of him, how much you love him. He cried softly as he listened to you, his hand gripped your hand tightly.

“Hanzo, are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” you asked him. Were you too rough? You began to panic until he spoke. You were getting ready to dress him and yourself and rush him to Angela.

“No. Thank you for this.” He sobbed, you relaxed and held him tighter.

“You’re welcome my dragon. I love you, I’m so proud of you.” you said as you kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Tentacle Time with Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lover and you enjoy using his tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this a Monster! Reaper, he's already a bit spooky but here he isn't even human. Just a monster. So I hope you all enjoy this one, and thanks for all the love for this collection :)

Your lover is a monster. He hides in your shadow when you go out, prowls your house at night on the lookout for intruders, he is a creature of shadow who drinks your blood and has control of these tentacle things that get objects off shelves for you. Your lover is a monster who goes by the name Reaper, but you know he likes being called Gabriel, or Gabe. He chuckled when you said like the angel.

Your lover is terrifying. He towers over you, his eyes go from black to red, sometimes his skin is scarred and he looks human, other times his face looks like it’s rotting. Usually when he looks like he’s rotting is when he needs to feed. You happily give him your neck or arm and he feeds. 

When he feeds, you get aroused. He does too. When he fucks you as he feeds, he suspends you in the air with his black tentacles, your arms above your head and legs spread open for him. His cock is buried in you and he’s running his tongue along your neck. One of his tentacles will usually find its way into your mouth while another tentacle prods at your ass, when it pushes in you whimper and he grips you tighter.

When his teeth sink into your shoulder you scream around his tentacle, your scream turned into moans from him slamming into you and the way the way his teeth felt digging into your skin. He slammed himself into you roughly, you moaned louder around the tentacle. When he took his fill of blood he gazed down at your face, you saw his tongue run along his mouth cleaning up your blood.

“Small girl, you’re so good to your monster.” He growled, he was human looking now, yet his eyes stayed red. He removed his tentacle from your mouth and you moaned loudly as he slammed into you again.

“Gabriel,” you gasped.

“Just like that little one. I love hearing you scream out for a monster like myself. You feel so good around my cock and my tentacles.” He growled, he kissed your lips and your breath left your lungs.

With his mouth on yours, his cock in your pussy and a tentacle in your ass you came hard. You screamed into his mouth and he growled at how tight you felt. He loved feeling you like this, he loves seeing his small human coming undone by a monster such as himself. He enjoyed tasting your flesh and feeding off you.

“Gabriel,” you moaned. His tentacles around your ankles pulled your legs around his waist. Your monster could, and has fucked you, all night. It took you several days to recover from that, it’s a good thing he loves you.

“Shh my human, I’m here. I’m going to fuck you until I cum.”

“That could take all night.”

“Then it will take all night.” He said cupping your cheeks, “Keep your legs wrapped around my waist.”

He continued fucking you, his tentacle in your ass moved in sync with his cock, when one pushed in the other pushed out. He allowed you to wrap your arms around his neck, you clung to him tightly. He kissed you roughly, he bit your lip and growled when he drew blood.

“Your blood tastes so good.” he growled, “All of you taste so good.”

“Gabriel, you feel so good.”

“My human, my sweet tight and hot human.” He growled as he continued pounding himself into you. His hands were gripping you tightly, it felt like he was going to finish quickly today. But you knew he would be ready to go before you would.

When he cummed, you shook and screamed, his cum was a combination of ice and heat. It burned and cooled you, it would always make you cum again. As you cummed a second time he growled and gripped your tighter, his claws pricking your skin and drawing a bit of blood. He would lick the blood off your body after.

He pulled his tentacle out of your ass, his cum spilt out of your ass and onto the floor. Gabriel carried you to your bed and he pulled out of your aching pussy. He laid himself next to you and kissed your face. You trembled in his arms and smiled at him, his cum still oozing out of you and onto the bed.

“Gabriel.” You said gazing up into his face. It was human looking; his eyes were now dark and soft and his skin was darker and he looked so human.

“My sweet human. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yes, your lover is a monster. He feeds off you and has killed before, he’s a creature of shadow and darkness, he gets in starring competitions with stray cats and you’ve never been able to figure out who wins. He always shakes his head in reply and says the winner has yet to be decided and floats away.  
Your lover is a monster, but he’s your monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	13. Titfucking with Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji enjoys your tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, gonna be honest, titfucking is weird and I don't get it. But I wanted to try writing it out, so I hope you all enjoy this. Also writing tit so many times is weird lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :)

Genji’s cock was pushed between your tits. He was grunting and pushing his hips, his hands were holding your tits in place while you touched yourself. You never understood how this was hot but he seemed to enjoy it. When his fingers began playing with your nipples and twisting them, you moaned. He seemed to enjoy that and began fucking your tits faster.

“Your tits are so warm and soft.” Genji grunted, “I love seeing my cock between them. I love playing with your nipples, I know how sensitive they are.”

“Ah fuck Genji.” You whimpered, he was twisting your nipples harshly. The look on his face was pure enjoyment and lust. You didn’t know why he thought this was hot, but feeling him pinching and pulling your nipples was turning you on even more now. You touched yourself faster and pushed a finger inside yourself.

You tilted your head down and ran your tongue along his head and his opening. He grunted and was thrusting faster now. You kept running your tongue along his cock every time he pushed his cock up.

“I love your tits babe. They’re so fucking huge.” He growled.

You knew this was true. You were a busty woman, always had been. You hated it but Genji loved your tits. He would make sure to call out and fight any man or woman he saw checking you out. Not many people wanted to fight a cyborg who looked like an omnic.

He was fucking your tits faster now, the look on his face was so hot. His eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip. This was so hot, so amazing to watch. You never knew he would be into this, and watching his face was making you into this. Especially how he was twisting your nipples.

“Genji that feels good.” you whimpered, him pinching your nipples and you rubbing your clit was a wonderful combination.

“Keep whimpering for me my love.” He moaned.

“Genji, please don’t stop. I want your cum on my face and chest.”

“Fuck.” He growled. He was shaking and trembling from fucking your tits and hearing you moan from touching your clit.

You positioned your head down again and ran your tongue over his head again, that seemed to do the trick.

“Fuck open your mouth.” He snarled. You opened your mouth and took the head of his cock, he cummed in your mouth and continued fucking your tits along with your mouth. After you swallowed and cleaned off the head of his cock, he let go of your tits and aching nipples.

“Damn, I always wanted to do that.” He said as he sat down.

“Yeah? I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Me too. Thank you for this my love.” He said helping you up. His metal hand cupped your pussy and rubbed his palm against your clit.

“Genji.” You moaned.

“Now, what do you say I take care of you my love? You’re so good to me.” he said kissing your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he lifted you up and carried you to the bed. You knew he would be hard again, maybe this time he would fuck your pussy and suck on your tits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	14. Role Reversal with Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe switch roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright soo I enjoyed writing this. God you guys are just getting some looks into my sexual appetite and what I like lol! But I hope you all enjoy this :D  
> In fact I enjoyed writing this so much, I might write a much longer fic about this lol

Today was the day. You would dom your boyfriend and he would be your sub. Usually, you were the sub, but after many long talks and him trusting you he agreed to be your sub. You remembered all the spankings and punishments he put you through, and for a moment you thought of doing that. But he had never done this before, and you wanted him to feel safe. So, you decided to do something small and simple. After all, you wanted him to be comfortable.

When Gabe got out of the shower he smiled at you. You took his hands and helped dry him off. You kissed his back and chest.

“Are you ready?” you asked holding his hands.

“Yes, mi amor.”

“If I do anything that hurts or you’re uncomfortable with, say your safe word. What is it again?”

“I will. My safe word is lengua.”

“Ohh that sounds good. Anyways, are you ready?”

“Yes.” He said smiling and kissing you.

“Good. Come with me.” you took his hand and took him to the bed.

You sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to get down on his knees. He got down and watched you with amused eyes. He must think you won’t be good at this, but you always wanted to dom him. You had a secret fantasy of being a dom, and you would show him today.

“Kiss my legs and feet.” You ordered. Gabe took your legs and began kissing your calves and then your feet. His facial tickled slightly and made you shiver.

You motioned for him to stop and pull off your shorts. He did and went to touch your inner thighs and pussy. You swatted at his hand which caught him off guard.

“I didn’t say touch.” You say, his eyes went big and for a moment you thought he would say his safe word. But he only nodded his head, “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry what?” you asked sharply.

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“That’s a good boy. Now, I know you’re new to this, so let me give you some pointers.” You growled leaning towards him, “You listen to me and follow my commands and you’ll enjoy yourself. If you don’t listen to me, then you’ll get punished. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand Mistress.” He said, his eyes were wide and you saw his cock was getting hard.

“Good boy,” you cooed touching his cheek, “Now I want you to suck my clit and get me nice and wet. If I see you touching yourself, then I’ll punish you.”

Gabe nodded and moved his head between your legs. He ran his tongue along your pussy, he got you wet and began sucking your clit. You put your legs over his shoulder and ran your hands over his buzzed hair. You moaned and told him how good he was being, how good his tongue was. You rubbed yourself along his face until you cummed. You gripped him tightly with your legs and cummed hard.

When you unwrapped your legs, you saw he was touching his cock. You frowned and he realized what he did. He quickly stopped touching himself and looked guilty.

“What was the one rule?” you growled.

“Not to touch myself.”

“And what did you do?”

“I touched myself.”

“You did. Stand up.” you ordered. You repositioned yourself on the bed and motioned for him to get over your lap. It took a moment but once his ass was perfectly in your lap, you smiled. He glanced back at you, his eyes were wide and he had blush on his cheeks.

“Gabriel, I gave you one simple rule and you broke it. That’s a bad boy,” you said as you rubbed his tight ass, “Color check.”

“Green.”

“You remember your safe word?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m going to continue. Now, for being bad I’m going to spank you. For every spank, I want you to count. If you lose count or don’t’ count I will start over. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress. I understand.”

“Good boy.” You cooed. You rubbed his ass until he relaxed then you brought your hand down, he jolted in surprise but kept quiet, “Again, you broke a rule. I asked you to count.”

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“You will be.” You growled as you slapped his ass again.

“One.”

“There we go.” You cooed rubbing his ass cheek. You slapped his ass again.

“Two.” He grunted, you could feel his body wasn’t used to such treatment, but the way his hard cock felt meant he was enjoying this. You spanked him again.

“Three.”

“Good boy, you’re being so good.” you cooed as you rubbed his reddening ass. You slapped it again.

“Four.”

“Good boy. One more my love. Color check.” You asked as you rubbed his ass.

“Green.”

“My good boy, I’m so proud of you.” You slapped him harder than before.

“Five.” He said through clenched teeth.

“Good job. I’m so proud of you, are you feeling well?”

“Yes Mistress. I’m feeling good.” he said.

“Good. Now, you’ll follow rules, right?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy. Stand up.” you ordered. He stood up, his face was red and his cock was hard, “You follow all my instructions and you’ll be able to cum. If you don’t listen to me, you will not cum. Now, I hope you’re ready because you and I have a long night ahead of us.”

Gabe only nodded his head. Never would he have thought about letting you dom him. He was always the dom, the man in charge. But this was hot. Seeing that look in your eye and the way your tone changed, it turned him on. He might have to let you dom him more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	15. Jack gets a Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so lapdances are weird but people like them. I can't dance so I hope you all enjoy this lol

“Jack, stay.” You ordered as you sat the immortal man on a chair. He only watched you with amused eyes. He was undying, fed on your blood, but he was kind and cared for you immensely. And he enjoyed when you teased him. He found you amusing and cute and so full of life and love.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” he asked amused. You helped him remove his red jacket, he only had on a white tank top. He grinned when he saw you checking out his strong body.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Is that why you’re in that cute little sun dress I bought you?” he grinned, you shivered at the sight of his fangs.

“Partly. Now, be good please, and close your eyes.”

“Alright baby, I’ll be good… for now.” He said as he covered his eyes.

You quickly pulled off your dress and tossed it to the side. Then you turned on a song that was sexy and made you want to dance.

Jack uncovered his eyes and you swore the man blushed. You were wearing a red corset and a thong. Jack eyed your body and when he went to get up you pushed the man back down. He watched you with wide eyes.

“Don’t move Jackie. I’m doing this for you. Now just relax.” You said as you slowly began to dance for him. You moved slowly, to the beat of the music, his eyes never left your body. When you straddled him, he moaned and his hands gripped your thighs.

You moved your hips to the rhythm of the music, your lips teased Jacks face and your hands trailed down his neck and over his chest. He was gripping your waist and grunted when you rubbed against his growing erection.

“Sweetheart you’re gonna kill me.” he growled, his eyes never left yours and he looked like he was ready to rip what clothes you on, off.

“Shh Jackie. Let me tease you a little more please. I like seeing you like this.” You moaned in his ear, when you ran your tongue over his earlobe he moaned loudly.

“Fuck baby. I don’t know how you can do this to me.” he growled. You only kissed his neck and bit him softly.

The song had changed but you kept dancing as best as you could on lap, his grip was getting tighter on your waist and his eyes were getting darker. You held his face and ghosted your lips over his, he wanted you to kiss him. He was so close to begging you for more, for a kiss. He just wanted more.

“Sweetheart, I’m so hard. I’m gonna burst in my pants.” He grunted desperately.

“I can feel it.” You said rolling your hips and rubbing along his bulge, he grunted and thrusted upwards to meet you, “Do you want me Jackie?”

“Yes. Please princess. Please.” He begged.

You leaned in close to his face, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss you. You held his face in place and trailed your lips over his, he whimpered and tried to touch you.

“Then take me.” you said.

Jack was up instantly, your legs wrapped around his waist and your lips on each other. He was kissing you roughly and when he bit your neck you almost screamed. His teeth sunk into your skin and you felt his bulge rubbing against your clit. When he fed it always turned you on, his venom did things to your body that no other aphrodisiac could.

“I loved your dance.” He said as he released your neck, his tongue wiped away any trace of blood.

“I tried.” 

“It was beautiful. Now, let me pay you back princess.” He said carrying you to the bedroom. You only kissed him lazily, your neck still bleeding slightly.


	16. Mask Kink with Reaper and Loba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Loba and Reaper find each other's mask to be hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright soo La Loba, or Bella, is one of my oc's. I started her story on here but I'm thinking of rewriting and changing it around. I hope you all like her and this next part :D

“You know, you look hot in that mask.” Gabe told Bella, she glanced at the man beside her and snorted. They both looked like they belong in a Halloween shop, just minus the guns strapped to their bodies.

“You look hot in yours too.” She said back.

“So hot in fact, I want to take you right here.” Gabe said as he floated towards the small woman. His clawed hands wrapped around her waist and he rubbed the side of his face against her.

“We got a job to do. You’re still on thin ice with Jack.” Bella laughed, but she didn’t pull away from the man. They had to wait for some Talon operatives and having a quickie was the last thing they should be doing, she wanted to though. God did she want too.

“Oh please, no one will be here yet. They’re always late, and Sombra made sure to fuck with their clocks.” Gabe growled as he pulled off his gloves, He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. She giggled and went to remove her mask, “No. Keep it on.”

“Then you keep yours on papi.” She said as she rubbed her ass against Gabe’s crotch. He groaned at the contact and she smirked at how hard he was. Gabe stuck his finger beneath his mask and sucked on them then slide them into Bella gently. Bella quickly muted her side of the coms along with Gabe’s, now no one will hear them.

“Damn, do I turn you on that much? You’re already wet.” He chuckled darkly.

“You do baby.” She whined as she leaned forward and against the wall of the alley they were in. Gabe only laughed and continued finger fucking her. Bella let out low moans and whimpered when his fingers brushed against her gspot. When she began to rub her clit, he laughed darker and she moaned beneath him.

When Gabe was sure she was wet enough, he pulled off one of her boots then took that leg out of the pants. Gabe turned her around and picked her and pushed her against the wall. She laughed and stared into his mask through hers. He gazed back down at her bronze wolf mask. She touched his cool mask as he plunged himself into her.  
Bella bit her lip to keep from screaming his name, instead all that came out was a strangled groan and grunt of Gabe’s name. Gabe slammed into the woman harder and fucked her until she gripped him tightly and was almost screaming his name.

Seeing her in that mask, seeing her good eye through the openings of her mask, hearing her laugh and watching how her enemies ran in fear from La Loba, it all turned Gabe on. He remembered when they first met all those years ago, her glare and her laugh. Her fears and pain and eventually how they fell for each other. Then he remembered how they were reunited on the battle field. He instantly fell for the woman with the semi-automatic rifle, the wolf mask on her face, and the large black dog at her side. He recognized the dog then he recognized her.

But none of that mattered. All that matter was the woman in the mask he was fucking and who was pushed against the wall. All that mattered was how her voice and moans sounded behind that mask, how he thought they were a perfect match like before.  
Bella always thought Gabe’s new outfit was hot. Tight and leather and edgy. And that mask. She couldn’t deny she always wanted him to fuck her with it on. Seems he had the same idea. She got a dirty idea and smiled beneath her mask.

“Ah Reaper, you feel so good. Please keep fucking me Reaper.” She moaned, she smirked when she heard him growl and his grip on her hips tightened. She had a feeling he would like to be called by this name, she always knew how kinky Gabe was.

“You like that Loba? I’m gonna fuck you until the whole city knows I am the one who brought the mighty La Loba to her knees.” Reaper snarled as he slammed into her harder. She whined and attempted to move her hips to meet his thrusts, but Gabe held her tightly in place.

The angle she was in allowed Gabe to rub against her gspot. She was turning into a moaning and sweaty mess, Gabe kind of wanted to see her face but staring down at that mask was so much hotter. It gave him the illusion that he had no idea who she was, it turned him on more than he thought it would.

“Reaper I’m going to cum.” She cried out loudly, along with several curse words.

“Cum for me Loba. Cum for me and tell the world who made you cum.”

Bella felt her body begin to shake, that familiar feeling began to build up in her. She was close. So damn close. A few harder thrusts and she was there. She leaned her head back against the wall and damn near screamed Reaper. Her body trembled and shook in Gabe’s arms, Gabe almost dropped her when he felt how she tightened around his cock. He felt how wet and hotter she got. Then he was cumming. He slammed himself into her all the way and cummed inside her, he was whispering, “Loba, oh Loba.” Softy in her ear.

After a few moments, the both heard a bark. Both turned and saw Bella’s dog Shadow watching them, he looked angry. Gabe and Bella laughed loudly and Gabe helped her get clean. He grabbed her bag and wiped her clean with a spare cloth she had in there. He helped her dress and pulled her close.

“Come on, if Shadow’s here then we got to move.” She said laughing, her rifle was in her hands but she was leaning against Gabe. Shadow let out an annoyed noise as he led them to their destination.

“How much you want to bet Jack heard us?”

“Shit our coms are still off.” Bella laughed as she turned them on. Sure enough, they heard Jack screaming at them to get a move on and to stop fucking. Jesse was laughing loudly and she was sure she heard someone whistling.

“Come on handsome, let’s go do our job.” Bella said taking Reapers hand.

“Lead the way mi amor.” He said pulling her in front on him and resting his forehead against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	17. Costumes With Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dressed up as a cat and Jesse can't resist you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's October and Halloween is a few weeks away, I thought this chapter will be a bit Halloween based. Enjoy :)

It was Halloween and you were excited. Jesse was pulling on his Van Helsing costume, which you thought was ironic since he’s a werewolf. You were finishing your cat costume, the black dress hugged your body and the fishnet tights you were wearing was sure to catch your boyfriend’s attention. All you had to put on were the ears and the tail. You knew Jesse would be surprised.

He walked in the room as you were finishing your makeup and you heard him growl, low and long. You turned and smirked as his once brown eyes went to a yellow color, he grinned at you and his teeth were changing.

“Baby, what are you?” he growled. You blushed as the deepness of his voice sent a chill down your body, you noticed he was slowly removing his costume.

“I’m a cat.”

“Darlin, you know that’s a bad thing to be right?” he growled looking at your face. He removed the hat and pulled off his shirt. You swallowed thickly. 

“W-Why?” 

“Because, pumpkin, I’m a big bad werewolf, and what do werewolves chase?” he grinned, his teeth were sharp now and you noticed hair sprouting on his body.

“Little girls dressed in red?” you joked nervously, that look in his eyes were predatory and full of hunger. You set down your make up and took a step back.

“Close. We chase cute little pussy cats like you.” he grinned and lunged for you.

You shrieked and tried to run from him, but he grabbed you pushed you against the wall. He kissed you and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Jesse, don’t tear this.” You moaned as he pushed the tight dress up and over your hips. You moaned as he fingers rubbed your clit.

“Don’t worry pumpkin, I won’t rip your dress. These leggings though, I’m gonna rip them.” He said, you heard the shredding of them along with your underwear. You glared at him but he just grinned and kissed your mouth roughly, his teeth nipped your lips and he moaned as he tasted your blood.

Jesse carried you to your shared bed and sat you on it. He removed his pants and put his face between your legs and began licking you. You jolted at the contact and wrapped your legs around his head, his beard was tickling and rubbing along you skin and he was sucking hard on your clit.

“Fuck Jesse.” You moaned, he pushed two fingers in you and fingered you.

When Jesse sat up, his eyes were glowing and he gripped his cock and pushed it in you slowly. You moaned and watched his face, he was growling as he pushed himself into you. He barred his teeth and his now glowing eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Pumpkin, you’re so hot and tight.”

“Jesse, are you going to turn?” you moaned.

“Should I?” he asked glancing up at you, he was rolling his hips and you saw his hands were hairier and his nails were changing to claws.

“Not now, you’ll rip my clothing and we won’t be done until the morning.”

“Alright darlin.” He growled as he slammed his hips into you.

Jesse fucked you long and hard, he was growling and on the verge of his change, he rubbed your clit and bit your shoulder and neck. When you cummed he let out what sounded like a yelp then he cummed in you with a growl. 

After he pulled out and fell beside you on the bed. You glanced at him and smiled as his wolf form began to retreat and he looked more human. His eyes went back to their normal brown color and he wasn’t as hairy, but he’s still a hairy man.

“Wow Jesse, I can’t believe my costume did that.”

“Pumpkin, I had to get that out of my system else I would have turned during the party.” He laughed as he sat up and helped you get clean then helped you redress. You were glad the package of fishnet tights came with several pairs, you had a feeling something like this would happen. You fixed your hair and put in the ears and had Jesse help you with the tail.

You frowned at your smeared makeup and quickly reapplied it. Jesse was smirking behind you and grinned at the growing bite mark on your shoulder and neck. You frowned at it then at him, you knew Morrison and everyone else would be giving you both looks. Gabe and Ana would probably tease you both. Damn Jesse.

“Alright, let’s go. How much you want to bet that Gabe’s going to frown at us and say we’re not scary?” you said turning to Jesse.

“Two kisses.” Jesse grinned as he put his hat back on and helped you out the door. You were walking a bit funny, and Jesse’s grin only widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	18. Daddy 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Daddy 76 enjoy sometime together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a Daddy 76 cause Jack is totally a daddy. But I hope you all enjoy this :)

“Baby girl, what are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to get my shoe box off the shelf. Can you help me Daddy?” you asked frowning up at your lover. His blue eyes were full of amusement and his silvery hair was a bit messy, he had taken a nap on the couch.

“Of course, baby girl.” He said as he easily reached up and grabbed the shoe box. He smiled down at you as you eagerly went to get the box, but he then held it right above your head, just out of reach.

“Daddy! Don’t be mean.”

“Ohh baby girl, I’m not being mean. If you want your shoes, I want a kiss.”

“Ok Daddy.” You giggled, you leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. Jack wrapped his free hand around your waist and dropped your shoes on the floor. He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. You let out a shriek then a giggle.

“Baby girl, I know you wanted your shoes, but Daddy want his princess.” He said as he kissed you softly and laid you on the bed.

“Yeah? Well how much do you want me?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at the older man.

“I’m going to show you.” he growled as he pulled off your shorts and pulled your shirt off.

Jack ran his hands over your body and kissed you. His hands were rough and his facial hair rubbed against your smooth skin. He kissed and nibbled every inch of your body, he left small bruises along your chest and on your shoulders. His teeth dug into your skin and left you a moaning and shivering mess.

When Jack cupped your pussy, and rubbed your clit with the heel of his hand, you let out a long moan and moved your hips to rub against his hand. He pushed two fingers inside you and rubbed your clit with his thumb.

“Baby girl, you’re so tight.” He growled.

“Ohh Daddy, please don’t stop.” You moaned as you rolled your hips. Jack only laughed and stopped fingering you, you looked up at him and let out a low whine.

“Hush now sweetheart. I’m gonna replace my fingers with my cock. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy please.” You whimpered as you opened your legs wider for him. He only let out a chuckle and pulled himself out of his pants. Jack pushed himself into you slowly, you whimpered as he stretched you open.

Jack leaned down and kissed you, he cupped your tits in his hand and teased your nipples. He rolled his hips and you moaned into his mouth. Jack could fuck you all night, you knew it had something to do with him being a super soldier.

Jack brought your legs up and rested them on your shoulders, you let out a loud moan as you felt him enter you in the new position. He grinned down at your face, he never got enough of seeing you like this. He loved the faces you made, the way you bite your lips and the look in your eyes. When you gripped his arms tightly and let out a loud moan and several curses, he fucked you harder and when you came you screamed his name.

“Ah fuck baby girl.” He growled as you clenched around him, he finished in you and sat back. He laid beside you and pulled you close to his body.

“Daddy, that was amazing. I love you so much.” You said looking up at him, you were breathing hard and you felt good.

“I love you too baby girl. I’m so glad an old man like me has someone as amazing and loving as you. Now, let’s go get cleaned up. Our reservations are in a few hours and I want to see those cute shoes I got down for you.” he said kissing your head.

“Alright Daddy.” You said kissing his lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	19. The Prostitute and the Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a prostitute and Jesse comes to see you one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a bit sad. The reader is forced to be a prostitute, and Jesse is the one nice client. I might continue this story another time, only because I have an idea about how it will end. If I do continue this, I will not be describing any rape or assault, but it will be mentioned. Also, Jesse is a virgin in the beginning of this piece. Enjoy :)

You hated your job, and you hated your life. You were forced to be a prostitute and you hated every moment of your life. You hated the gang that controlled you, you hated the fucking woman in charge, and you hated every man who came to your room.

You were getting ready when the woman in charge opened your door and told you there was a new guy here. She said he looked like a virgin and you better give him something to remember. You only nodded your head and finished getting ready.

He walked in a moment later, his hat in his hand. He looked nervous. He smiled at you and you gave him a soft smile, you noticed the tattoo on his forearm. 

“Howdy ma’am.” He said, you saw the blush on his face.

“Hello, how old are you?”

“Twenty-one, ma’am.”

“I’m not that old, don’t call me that.” You laughed and sat on the bed. You patted the spot next to you and he sat down. He looked so unsure, it broke your heart and made you sad.

“I’m sorry ma- I mean miss.”

“What’s your name?”

“Jesse.”

“Jesse, have you been with anyone before?” you asked taking his hand.

“No. I was in town and I thought… I don’t know.”

“Alright sweetie. We’ll start slow.” You said taking his face in your hands and kissing him softly. He kissed back, soft and hesitant. He tasted like smoke and cigars, and a bit of whiskey.

You pulled off your dress and helped him undress. His hands traveled along your body, he stared at you in a way that made your stomach squirm. You ran your hands over his toned body and over the hair on his chest. He kissed every inch of your body and listened to you when you told him where to touch. When he brushed along your clit and you whimpered he jumped back like he hurt you. You told him that was a good whimper and he touched you again.

When you were wet enough, he pushed himself into you. He groaned when he felt how tight you were, he fucked you slowly then when he got the movement right, he fucked you faster. He cummed quickly and fell onto your chest. You touched his back and ran your hands through his hair.

“Jesus. That… wow. Beats my hand.” he laughed lying beside you. You snorted and sat up and cleaned yourself. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” You said with a smile.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“If you did, I did as well.” You said softly.

“Well, can I make you cum?”

“You don’t have to darling. This was for you.” you said sitting beside him.

“I know but… I want to make you feel good.” he said softly. You saw a softness in his eyes, you heart clenched and you only smiled and nodded your head.

“Alright. Remember my clit? Rub it. Ah softer.” You said when he put too much pressure. He touched you softer and watched you.

“Now what?”

“Kiss me.” you said. Jesse leaned towards you and kissed you softly, his stubble scratched your face. You both kissed and soon you were letting out small moans into his mouth. You could feel the tension in your lower body, it made your legs shake.

“You’re shaking, should I stop?” he asked softly.

“Don’t stop. I’m close.” You whimpered, you wrapped an arm around his shoulder, your nails dug into his shoulder and you moaned loudly into his mouth.

When you cum your whole body trembled and your legs clamped shut around his hand, your toes curled and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You hung onto him for a moment, his hands ran over your body and he was kissing your neck softly. You realized you had tears on your face.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes. You… you made me cum.” You said wiping your face and kissing him softly.

“Do I leave now?”

“Up to you darling.” You said adjusting your body.

“I… I think I’ll stay a bit longer.” He said laying close to you. You smiled and scooted closer to him.

“I like that idea.” You said. His hand found yours and you looked in his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	20. Threesome with Gabe and Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe are having sex and Reaper decides to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this idea for a while now. Reaper and Gabe are separate entities in this, and I think having sex with Reaper and Gabe would be amazing. Hope you all enjoy this :)

You were on top of Gabe, his cock in you. Your hands were on his chest and you were moving your hips up and down his cock. He was giving small moans and the way his jaw would clench and the groans he gave, went straight to your core.

“Mi amor, that feels so good.” Gabe growled, his hands on your waist dug into your skin.

Before you could reply, a cold draft ran up your back and settled on your neck. You glanced back and saw two red eyes gazing at you and there was a black mass behind you. You saw the shine of bright sharp teeth.

“Gabe, Reaper wants to play.” You moaned, never breaking eye contact with the wraith behind you. You could feel him touching your body, he always gave you chills.

“Dammit, Reaper. What?” Gabe asked glancing behind you at the shadowy mass.

“You should share her.” Reaper growled, he manifested in a solid form, his clawed hands touched your hair and trailed along your neck. You moaned and shivered at his touch.

“Cairño, are you alright with this?” Gabe asked.

“Yes, I am Gabe. He’s part of you and I know he won’t hurt me.” you said leaning forward and kissing the man.

Reaper’s tongue ran over your shoulder and down your back. His claws dug into your skin and you could feel his teeth trailing over your skin. Gabe thrust up into you, making you let out a low moan and you whimpered.

Reaper’s clawed hand gripped your face and pulled you back up, he turned your face to his. His mouth was on yours, his tongue slid into your mouth. You sucked on his long tongue, he tasted like smoke and ice. You moaned around his tongue, his clawed hands gripped your tits and he pulled on your nipples.

“Fuck, that’s hot. Keep sucking his tongue mi amor.” Gabe growled as he thrust up into you. You moaned around Reaper’s tongue, you heard him let out a chuckle. You felt Reaper trailing one of his smoke tendrils over your ass, his smoke trailed along Gabe’s cock and wrapped around the base of his cock. 

“Reaper, fuck.” Gabe growled surprised. Reaper pulled his tongue from your mouth and turned his red eyes to Gabe.

“Relax Gabe, I don’t want you finishing too soon. I’m going to fuck our sweet little girl in her ass.” Reaper growled, his deep voice echoed in your ears. Reaper pushed you down and you leaned on Gabe’s broad chest. Gabe leaned down and kissed your lips softly.

You felt one of Reaper’s tendrils slowly go in your ass, it was thin and wet and cold. It pushed in and out of you slowly while Gabe pushed in and out of your pussy, the feeling of both men fucking you made you moan loudly. Reaper’s tendril got thicker the more he fucked you, then it felt like a second cock was pushed in your ass. You let out a whimper at the stretch and dug your fingers into Gabe’s chest.

“Shhh it’s ok human. I’m not going to hurt you.” Reaper growled, his claws ran over the skin on your back, “She feels so good Gabe. So tight. I should have insisted you share her earlier.”

“I know she does Reaper. Now shut up and fuck her.” the man beneath you growled.

Gabe and Reaper fucked you long and hard. The smoke around the base of Gabe’s cock kept him from coming quickly, while Reaper could probably fuck you all night without ever cumming. Gabe gripped your waist tightly while Reaper’s ice-cold body was on your back. You could feel his tongue running along your neck and the small bites he was leaving on your back.

You could feel your orgasm building. You tried to move your hips to meet the thrusts of the man and the wraith, but they kept you tightly in place. Your clit was throbbing and you were whimpering loudly and moaning for more, you were begging for more. It was amazing, you had never been fucked in such a satisfying way. A human cock in your pussy and a wraith cock in your ass, the groans from Gabe and the snarls from Reaper, the way Gabe’s fingers dug into your thighs while Reaper’s claws ran over your back.

“I’m close.” You moaned. It was getting hard to focus, all you wanted to do was cum. The sweat on your chest was mingling with Gabe’s, while the sweat on your back was being cooled by Reaper’s ice-cold body.

“Reaper, let us cum.” Gabe growled.

“Alright. Cum then, I want you both to cum.” He growled, he released the tendril from the base of Gabe’s cock. His clawed hand pulled you up off Gabe’s chest, it wrapped around your neck and squeezed softly. His second hand wrapped around Gabe’s neck and squeezed, “Cum humans.”

Reaper and Gabe didn’t stop fucking you, both were now chasing their own ends. You cummed hard on Gabe and Reaper, you moaned their names loudly. Gabe moaned and cummed in you, you felt his hot cum coat your insides while Reaper’s cold cum filled up your ass.

Reaper released both your necks and laid you down beside Gabe. Gabe pulled you close and kissed you, Reaper’s claws trailed over your face. You saw him pat Gabe on the head, then he vanished. The room got warm again and you knew Reaper went back to the shadows.

“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Gabe asked.

“I’m wonderful Gabe. He was right, you should have invited him in before.” You smirked up at him. Gabe only snorted and pulled you closer to his warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	21. Shower Sex with Rosa and Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Jesse have some shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rosa is one of my Overwatch oc's and I thought her and Jesse would have shower sex. This is set pre-fall and I hope you all enjoy it :)

Jesse climbed into the shower with Rosa. He smiled down at her wet body, her short brown hair was wet and looked dark from the water. The water ran down her back and he grinned at the shape of her ass. Rosa turned and glanced at the cowboy and smiled, she touched his scruffy face and kissed his lips softly.

“Does Reyes know you’re here?”

“If he knew I was in the shower with his daughter, I would be dead.” Jesse said laughing, she only giggled and rested her hands on his bare chest. He loved these moments with her.

“He says you’re trouble.”

“Maybe I am trouble.” Jesse said winking, his hands ran up her sides. He felt the scar on her side, he remembered the mission they were sent on. His hands ran up her body and traced over her nipples, she whimpered at the touch.

Jesse leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands cupped her face and pushed her slowly against the shower wall. Rosa winced at the cold shower wall but giggled, Jesse only smiled at the sound of her laugh. Jesse picked her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, she was only standing on one leg now. His hand traveled down her body and rubbed her clit, she moaned into his mouth.

“Jesse, that feels good.” she said breaking the kiss. 

“I bet it does. Seeing you all wet like this, it’s really turning me on.” He smirked, his brown eyes were soft and full of desire.

Jesse rubbed her clit until she was wet, then he pushed a finger inside her. Rosa clenched around his finger and moaned. Jesse fingered her, her moans echoed loudly in the shower and Jesse kept kissing her and enjoying the sounds she made. With his other hand, he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She was soft, like most of the scientists who worked for Overwatch, but he could feel the beginning of muscle on her ass and legs. He could see the muscles forming in her arms and her shoulders.

When Jesse thought she was wet enough, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed his hard cock into her. Rosa whimpered beneath him, Jesse pushed himself in and out of her, slowly and rubbed her clit.

“Shit, Jesse. That feels good.” she moaned. There was always a slight burn and stretch when he entered her, but it always felt good. She loved feeling the cowboy stretch her out and fuck her. She loved when he fucked her slow or when he fucked her hard.

“I know it does darlin. I know.” He said kissing her again and touching her body. He found another scar on her leg, this one was from shrapnel.

Jesse held her tightly against the wall, the warm water was hitting them and running down their bodies. Jesse loved how she looked when she was wet, loved feeling how wet she was. Rosa loved when he pushed her against something and fucked her. She loved feeling his hands over her body and seeing the way he bit his lip as he fucked her.

Jesse picked up the pace and fucked her harder, his hands gripped her ass tightly and her hands wrapped around his neck. She was running her hands through his wet hair, she pulled gently at the hair on the base of his neck. He let out a moan.

Jesse rubbed her clit faster and fucked her harder, she tightened around him, when she cummed his name echoed throughout the shower. Jesse finished a moment later, he pulled out and cummed on her stomach. He lowered her leg made sure she could stand on her own. Jesse helped her wash off then she washed him.

“We should hurry up.” Rosa said softly, looking up at the cowboy.

“Alright, your dad will kill us if we’re late.”

“No, he’ll kill you. I’m his favorite.” Rosa laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	22. Gloryhole on Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the gloryhole on base and enjoy yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, soo this chapter got me blushing. I hope you all enjoy this one lol. Thanks for the kudos and the comments everyone :D

You had no idea who made this, in fact no one in the base knew who did it. All you, and everyone else knew, was in the oldest and most disused bathroom on base, there was a glory hole. Everyone talked about it in hushed whispers and giggles. You decided to go see for yourself, and get some dick in you.

So, sitting in the stall you saw the two holes on either side of you. You sat there, triple checked that the door was locked, and waited. And waited. And waited. You were getting ready to leave when the bathroom door opened and someone entered the stall on you right.

You heard boots and spurs, oh my gosh. It was Jesse McCree! You face got hot, cause this guy was one of the cutest and flirtatious men on base. You bite you lip and waited. You heard his belt coming undone and then his voice, “Darlin, you ready in there?”

You didn’t want anyone to know it was you, so you gave him a thumb up through the opening. He chuckled and pushed his cock through. You took it in your hand and rubbed it, he moaned and you smiled as it got harder and bigger.

You took the head of his cock in your mouth and sucked, your tongue swirled over the head of the cock and rubbed the underside. He was moaning and cursing under his breath, it was turning you on hearing that. You undid your pants and began touching yourself. This was so damn hot.

You don’t know how long you sucked his cock, but you heard the bathroom door open and two sets of footsteps.

“Hey boss,” Jesse grunted.

You heard the stall behind you open and someone else remove their pants. You pulled off Jesse’s cock and gripped the cock behind you. It was about Jesse’s size but darker. You rubbed Jesse’s wet cock with your hand and took the new cock in your mouth. You sucked his head and teased his entrance with your tongue until you heard a grunt from him.  
You took Jesse’s cock back in your mouth and sucked him off until he cummed. He gave you a heads up, but some of his cum dripped out of your mouth. You let out a noise when it dripped on your shirt. You took that off and licked Jesse’s cock clean.

“Thank ya, darlin,” he said. You heard him button his pants and heard him walk out of the stall. Someone else took his place. You gripped their cock and turned your mouth to the darker one behind you.

You sucked this cock longer than Jesse’s before you figured out who’s it was. The soft Spanish you heard made you freeze for a moment. This was fucking Commander Reyes! You sucked his cock faster and took more in your mouth. He cummed in your mouth with a grunt and more Spanish phrases. You cleaned him off and went to the cock in your hand. This cock was nice sized, you sucked this one slower. You heard the grunts from the person on the other side of the wall.

“Told you this was a good idea Morrison,” Reyes said. Your eyes went wide when you realized this was Strike Commander Morrison’s cock. Oh my god. You got all the good cocks today.

“Shut up Reyes.”

“Look at you, enjoying that mouth. Who do you think it belongs too?” the other man teased.

“Reyes, I cannot cum with you talking,” growled Morrison.

You heard a chuckle then it got quiet. You sucked Morrison’s cock until he cummed, he thrust into your mouth suddenly. You grunted at the impact and Morrison only groaned. You swallowed his cum and licked him clean.

Morrison walked away and him and Reyes left. The door opened again and you heard Jesse enter.

“Come on Genji. Just try it, they’ve seen several cocks today.”

“McCree, I don’t know.”

“Genji, trust me. They’re amazing.”

The stall to your left opened and closed. You mouth dropped when a metal cock was pushed in. It looked like a dildo with red markings. You took it in your hand and rubbed it slowly, Genji only breathed harder.

You took the metal cock in your mouth and sucked it slowly. When you took most of the cock in your mouth, Genji bucked his hips and let out a grunt. You sucked his cock, ignoring the pain your jaw, and brought the cyborg to orgasm. You heard him grunting and when he cummed he leaned against the stall wall. Some of his cum dripped down your lips, it was red but tasted like cum.

When he was done, him and Jesse left, you finished yourself off in the stall. You pulled on your clothes and left the bathroom, making sure no one saw you. You grinned to yourself, the taste of cum lingered in your mouth.

You felt dirty, and so fucking turned on. You were almost to your room when you heard spurs and an arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Howdy, darlin,” Jesse greeted.

“Hello,” you replied, your face got hot as you remembered the taste of his cock.

“Darlin, Reyes and Morrison need to see you.” he guided you away from your room and to Morrison’s office. Inside was Genji, Reyes, and Morrison. You heard Jesse lock the door behind you.

“Agent, you did us all a great service earlier. It’s only fair we repay the service.” Morrison said approaching you, he had a smirk on his face and you saw the bulge in his pants. Behind you Jesse ground himself against your ass, Reyes and Genji were watching you from behind Morrison.

You glanced at all the men around you and bit your lip, you were not going to say no to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	23. Gabe, Bella, and a Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has a surprise for Bella, and then they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic includes Bella and Gabe again. They deserves happiness and love. Hope you all enjoy this one :)

Bella knew she wasn’t pretty enough for that party. It required a female agent to dress up and infiltrate a masquerade party and find out who was supplying weapons to an anti omnic terrorist group. Dress up in a large beautiful dress and wear a mask, sounded fun and Bella briefly wanted to volunteer, until she saw the cloudy movement from her left eye. No, this wasn’t for her.

When the party was brought up, it was Jesse who suggested her. All eyes turned to her until she scoffed and pointed to her left eye, “I ain’t pretty enough for that. My eye will send people running. Send Ana, she’s the prettiest one of us anyways.”

Everyone agreed and dropped it, except Gabe. He knew how Bella hated her eye, hated the scar. She had been offered several times to have an implant put in, but she always shook her head and said, “No, this is a reminder. I must always remember who gave this to me.” and that was it.

After the mission was a success, with Ana looking beautiful in a blue gown with a golden trim, they all packed up. Gabe had made the gown specifically for Ana, his sewing skills were a thing of legend. Back on base, after Bella helped Ana out of the thing and helped her out of the corset, she went to her room. Shadow was roaming his enclosure, he was curious about a new smell.

Bella entered her room and saw a note. It was from Gabe, it said Shower and meet me in my room. She smirked and did just that.

Outside his room she knocked and waited. When the door opened Gabe smiled widely and pulled her inside. He kissed her softly.

“Hello mi amor,” he said.

“Hello papasito.” she winked, he only smirked.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes. I saw your face when Ana was given the mission, I know you dislike your scar and I know it pains you still. I understand,” he began. Bella only narrowed her eyes at him. The eye was a sore subject. “But, I made you something to maybe show you how much I see your beauty.” He took her hand and led her into his sewing room.

Along the walls were sketches of future projects, there was a pile of crumbled papers that were no doubt his trashed ideas. In the center of the room, was a mannequin that had a strap less red dress with gold accents. The corset had golden flowers embroidered on it, they were subtle and beautiful, the skirt was large and had layers, it reminded her of a loofah. 

“Gabe,” Bella said looking at her boyfriend.

“It’s for you. I um… I hope you like it.”

“It’s beautiful. Dios mio Gabe, I don’t know what to say. Can… Can I try it on?”

“Yes. I’ll help you.”

Gabe helped Bella put it on. She had never worn a corset before, so he made sure to tie it loosely but it was still snug enough that it lifted her breasts. With the red dress on, he helped braid her hair and he even put small golden flowers in the braid. He grabbed a golden necklace and placed it around her neck. When he turned her to the mirror, she gasped, she was beautiful. The gold trim matched her yellow eye, the red complimented her skin tone.

Bella was used to wearing combat clothes, covered in dirt and blood and grim. She was used to mending ripped clothes and she even had to steal clothes at one point in her life. But this… this was something she had never seen before. She was beautiful.

“Gabe… I look like a princess,” she gasped, tears in her eyes. Gabe came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

“Mi amor, you look beautiful in everything you wear. But, this corset is distracting me.”

“Gabe!” Bella laughed as she wiped her face. His continued kissing her neck and then bit her skin softly, she moaned. She turned and kissed the taller man roughly.

Gabe backed her up and pushed aside some papers on a table in the room. Gabe picked Bella and sat her on the table. They kissed roughly, teeth clashing and grabbing each other. Bella’s hands roamed Gabe’s body and she began to undo his belt buckle.

“Ugh I can’t get naked in this,” Bella huffed.

“It’s alright. You look hot like this. I love how the corset pushes your tits up,” he growled as he bit Bella’s neck. He lifted Bella’s skirts and touched her thighs, she was muscle and scars. Not as many as him, but she had her few. He loved how thick her thighs are, loved how they clamped around his head or waist. 

She moaned under his touch, his rough hands over her skin, his tongue licking her skin and his teeth sinking into the top of her breasts. She dug her nails into his back and moaned. When his fingers brushed against her clit she jolted.

“I’ll be right back,” he said with a wink. He disappeared into her skirts, his tongue was running over her clit slowly while his hands rubbed along her thighs. She gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned. When his fingers slide into her she let out a whine. With him tonguing her clit and rubbing her gspot she came hard, her legs wrapped around his head.

When he stood up he kissed her roughly, she moaned as she tasted herself. He undid his pants and pushed them off his waist, he bundled up her skirts and slid himself into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Oh Gabe, that feels good.”

“You’re so tight hermosa.” He growled as he slammed himself into her.

Gabe couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked, the way the corset hugged her body tightly. The way it pushed her breasts up, the slight jiggle of them as he slammed himself into her repeatedly. The way her cheeks were getting red and the expressions she made. She was so beautiful.

“God this is hot babe. Fucking my little princessa, fucking her in a corset. God damn babe you’re so fucking hot. Should have fucked you in a corset a long damn time ago,” he snarled as he bit down on her shoulder harshly, she cummed around him. She laid her head back and yelled his name. He finished inside her, he came with a growl and a snarl. When they came down from their high, Gabe pulled his shirt off and cleaned himself and her. He made sure no cum or her juices got on the dress.

“Wow babe. You fucked me like a princess,” she snickered.

“Because you are. You’re my princess,” he said as he helped her down and kissed her lips softly. He began undoing the corset and helping her out of the dress.

“Oh Gabe. I love you,” she said when she her regular clothes were back on. She wrapped her arms around his body and looked up at him.

“I love you too Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	24. Fisted by Doomfist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get fisted by Doomsfist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time ever writing Doomfist and I'll be honest, it was hard. I do plan on writing him in the future, but this was just a warmup for him, i guess. Anyways, I felt like Doomfist would like fisting people plus I do call him Mr. Fister lol. Hope you all enjoy :D

Akande was sitting between your legs, his hands trailed your thighs and his fingers ghosted over your wet pussy and clit. You whimpered and watched the man, he smirked at your face and kissed your swollen clit.

“My love, are you ready?”

“Yes,” You whimpered. Akande grinned at you and pushed two fingers inside you, he made sure to use his human hand.

You were so wet and hot, Akande couldn’t help but hold in the moan as his fingers easily slide inside you. When Akande slid in a third finger you moaned louder and looked at the man.

“If it hurts, tell me,” he said, his voice serious but he did not stop fingering you. Once you were used to three fingers he slid in his pinky. You whimpered at the stretch, your body rising from the bed.

“Akande,” you moaned.

“Shh my love. You’re doing so good,” he cooed. Akanda leaned over your body and kissed you slowly, his free hand ran across your stomach and touched your tits. You moaned into his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Akande used his four fingers and pushed them in and out of you until you were comfortable with them. You were moaning and begging him for more, he only smiled and pushed his thumb inside you. He maneuvered his hand and fingers so it was easier for your body to take his fingers. You knew what was coming next. The thought sent chills through your body and you cummed around his hand.

Akande moaned as he watched you cum on his hand. He saw your eyes roll in the back of your head and he wished his cock was in you so you could clench around it. But, seeing his whole hand slowly disappearing inside you turned him on even more. He had been preparing you for this for almost a week now, and he was so proud you were able to take his hand.

When his whole hand vanished inside you, and he formed a fist, you let out a low moan and bit your lip tightly. Your own juices and lube coated Akande’s hand and there was a mess on the bed, he loved seeing how messy you were. He wanted nothing more than to fuck you, but you were moaning and begging in such a nice way like this. Akande ignored his hard cock and continued to pleasure you.

Akande fisted you slowly at first, so you could get used to the feel of his fist and your walls can stretch around him. Then he sped up and began rubbing your clit, you were struggling to keep your legs opened and your body relaxed, it was too much pleasure.

“Akande, please. I want to cum,” You begged the man. He smiled at the tears on your face and how flushed your body had become. He would make you cum alright.

“Very well beautiful. Cum for me, cum hard on my fist,” He growled. He fisted you a bit faster now and his finger over your clit rubbed faster. You cummed hard again, your body tightened up and the world went white for a moment.

Akande slowly pulled himself out of you, you whimpered at the feeling but sighed in relief when his fist pulled out. His fist was coated in your cream and the lube he had bought for this occasion. You were a mess, physically and probably emotionally. Akande quickly washed his hands and got back in bed with you.

His large form wrapped around your body and he pulled you close. You looked up at him and smiled, he wiped away your tears and kissed your lips softly.

“Are you hurt?” he asked softly.

“No.”

“You did so good for me. I’m so proud of you. Now sleep, and I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll run you a bath and bring your dinner, alright?” he asked softly. You only nodded your head and fell asleep against the man.

He held you close and touched your body. He loved you so much and he was so proud of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	25. Laughter with the Witch and the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Abbas are having an intimate moment that's interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Lara and Abbas are two of my ocs and I hope you guys like them. This one is not as sexy but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy!

Abbas had Lara on the bed, his large and lanky form had her body pinned down. He was pushing himself in and out her, her moans were music to the demon’s ears. She was gripping his waist tightly with her legs and her hands were wrapped around his neck tightly, her fingers in his mane. His wings were flared out and twitching, the bronze color sparkled in the light of the room.

Abbas ran his tongue over the witch’s neck and then slipped his black tongue into her mouth. She looked up at him in surprise and then let out a moan and sucked his tongue. Abbas could taste the sin and lust on her body, the taste made his eyes roll in the back of his head, he loved how she tasted. 

Abbas opened his eyes and gazed at her face, the way her eyes were closed and the way her head was moving as she sucked on his tongue. Abbas slowly pulled his tongue from her mouth and gave her a toothy grin.

“You are so sinful my witch.” He snarled as he slammed himself into her.

“Abbas, don’t stop, please.”

“Why would I ever stop fucking you? You’re my favorite human. Your body, your soul, is mine.” He snarled in her ear, he was moving his hips faster now, she was so close. He could feel her tightening and the moans she was making. He loved watching her come undone because of him.

Abbas gently dug his claws into her skin as she cummed. Her screams made him slam harder into her, she would cum so many times because of him. Her arms tightened around his neck and her fingers pulled on the hair around his neck, the grunts and moans coming from her mouth made the demon smile.

Abbas opened his eyes and froze. Her bedroom door was opened and sitting in the doorway was Titan, Lara’s familiar. The cat watched the demon, his green eyes were blank, but Abbas was sure the cat was giving him a dirty look. Abbas held the cat’s gaze and stopped moving. Lara wiggled beneath him.

“Abbas, are you ok? What’s wrong?” she asked looked up at him in confusion. She followed his gaze and saw Titan, “Abbas? It’s just Titan.”

“He’s just starring.” The demon growled.

“He does that.”

“I cannot break the gaze. One of us must come out on top.” He growled, his amber colored eyes flashed.

Lara stifled a giggle. When Abbas climbed off her and crawled to the cat, Lara let out a louder giggle. Abbas was now sitting in front of the cat, both were glaring at each other. Titan cool and calm while Abbas’ wings were flared out and his teeth were barred.

Lara couldn’t help it, but she laughed. She laughed loud, she laughed so hard she began to cry. Her laughter broke the starring contest between the cat and the demon. Both looked at the witch who was holding her sides and on the verge of crying.

“Oh my gosh, you two are ridiculous,” she laughed.

“Lara, it’s rules. One of us has to come out on top,” Abbas huffed. He crawled back to the witch and narrowed his eyes at her. Titan, amused and smug with himself, left the room as quietly as he came.

“Oh, you're a silly demon Abbas.”

“If I’m so silly then I won’t fuck you anymore,” he pouted. Lara had to bite back her laughter at the face the demon was making.

“I’m sorry my demon. Forgive me, please.”

“I guess. But the next time that damn cat challenges me, I’m winning!” Abbas growled. He glanced at the door and huffed when he saw the cat was gone.

“I’m sure you will my love.” Lara touched the hair on the demon’s head and rubbed the base of his curled black horns. The demon let a sound that reminded the witch of a very deep purr. He turned to the witch and grinned at her, she only smirked back at him. She knew that look in his eyes.

“I think we should pick up where we left off.” The demon purred leaning into the witch. She bit her lip and nodded her head. He was on her immediately, picking up where they left off.

Downstairs, Titan was smugly laying in the window. He jumped when he heard his witch let out a long moan and screamed the demon’s name. The cat frowned, realizing he lost this battle, and went outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Mirror Sex with Two Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Hanzo have sex in front of the mirro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Kinktober is almost done, omg!!! But this fic features another one of my OCs, Sophie, and Hanzo. A quick summary of her, she has a dragon tattoo like Hanzo but her dragon is different and the tattoo was forced on her. But, I hope you all enjoy these two.

Hanzo walked in his and Sophie’s shared room, he saw her in the drying off in the connecting bathroom. Her short black hair was wet and there were still curls in her hair. He saw the black dragon tattoo on her back, the dragon’s body and wings took up her whole back while the tail curled around her waist and went down her right leg, it ended at her knee. The dragon looked like a mixture of a burn and tattoo. The dragon gazed at him, his own tattoo began to tingle. Her dragon was so much different than his, physically and attitude wise.

“Hello Hanzo,” she said softly. She was watching him through the mirror, her usually ice cold blue eyes were warm. Hanzo comes up behind her and rests his hands on her waist. He kissed her shoulder and her neck, a chill went down her body and she moaned softly. His facial hair always rubbed her skin in the most wonderful ways.

Hanzo ran his hands up and down her body and he bit her shoulder. She moaned and pushed her ass into his crotch, she smirked at his now hard cock. Sophie ran her hand over the side of his face and over his buzzcut. She never would have thought her boyfriend would be an old hipster, but she loved how he looked.

Sophie moved her ass up and down the front of Hanzo’s pants. He let out a low moan and gripped her tighter. Soon his shirt was off along with his pants and Sophie was bent over the sink. She moaned as she felt Hanzo spread her open and begin to lick her slit. She moaned and moved her hips along his face. His hands dug into her skin and he slapped her ass roughly. Sophie let out a yelp then a moan.

When Hanzo pushed a finger inside her, she moaned loudly then let out a small laugh.

“What’s funny my love?” Hanzo asked as he bent over her body.

“I never would have thought you would be bad Hanzo,” she moaned. His finger was getting all the right places inside her.

“My love, I can be very, very bad,” he growled. He pushed another finger in her and she let out a surprised gasp that turned into a delicious moan.

Hanzo fingered Sophie until she was on the verge of cumming. Her legs were tense and shaking and her moans were getting high pitched and louder, it was music to the archer’s ears. Right before she came the archer pulled his fingers out of her. She let out an annoyed hiss and turned to him, desperation and irritation in her face. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously and black wisps began to emanate off her tattoo.

“My sweet she-dragon, don’t give me that face. I can give you one back, that’s just as frightening.” Hanzo growled, his tattooed arm began to glow. Sophie only smirked at the man. Hanzo positioned himself at her entrance as pushed himself into her, she let out a long moan as the man filled her up.

“Ahh Hanzo, you feel so good.” Sophie moaned, she leaned back on the sink. Hanzo grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up and forced her to look in the mirror.

“Look at your face as I fuck you. I want you to look at yourself.” He growled in her ear, Hanzo was slamming into her roughly. Sophie kept eye contact with the man, the look on his face and the primal look in his eyes was getting to her. His tattoo was glowing slightly and could feel hers was tingling. She was close to her end.

Hanzo loved watching her like this. He loved watching her beautiful face, he loved watching how her face changed from her usual blank expression to pleasure. Hanzo wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her ear and bit her earlobe.

“Ahh fuck Hanzo, I’m close.”

“Then cum. Cum on me. I want you to watch yourself cum. Big bad dragon like you, coming undone by a stronger and older dragon. Cum for me Sophie. Cum all over my cock.” He snarled in her ears.

Sophie’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, Hanzo’s name fell from her lips repeatedly like it was a prayer. Hanzo gasped as he felt her tighten around him, he cummed deep inside the woman and whispered her name over and over.

They both stood there, breathing hard and hearts pounding as one. Hanzo pulled out of her first and helped her on the toilet then he started the shower. Sophie laughed softly as Hanzo waited for her to finish cleaning herself up, he had a soft smile on his face.

“I just showered,” she laughed.

“Well, now we got to shower again. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Showering with you? Never.” She stood up and Hanzo helped her into the shower, he climbed in after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, thank you everyone for the kind comments and the kudos :D


	27. Temperature Play with Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a chilling surprise for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's some Genji smut because I think Genji's cute. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you everyone for the wonderful and kind comments and the kudos. I love you guys

Genji had you tied to the bed, your wrists were bound to the headboard and your feet were bound to the foot board. Your eyes were covered and the vibrator attached to your clit was on a medium setting. You were moaning and begging Genji to pull it off, Genji had left it on you and you were a sweaty mess. Your own juices coated your thighs and left a large wet spot on the bed.

Genji stood at the foot of the bed, his mask was off along with most of his armor. He was slowly rubbing his cock. He smeared the bit of precum at the tip of his cock over his head and down the rest of his shaft. He let out a low moan as he watched you pull against the bindings and beg him to stop. He stepped to the side of the bed and grinned down at you.

Sweat coated your body, he saw several beads of sweat roll down your stomach and down your neck. Your thighs and bed was soaked with sweat and your own juices, beneath you he could see how wet the bed was getting. Beautiful, he thought.

Genji moved his human hand to the vibrator and turned it off. You let out a sigh of relief that sounded like a broken sob. You were breathing hard and he could see how you were shaking, your thighs were trembling and your stomach muscles were twitching.

“My love, you did wonderful,” Genji cooed. He pulled the vibrator from between your legs and set it to the side.

“Genji,” you whimpered.

“Shhh my love. You’re so hot. Let me cool you off.” Genji stepped away for a moment. 

You still couldn’t see and you didn’t even try to listen. Your heart pounding in your ear was all you could hear, plus Genji moved so silently. You laid there, your body was so relaxed and you could feel sleep tugging at you. You began to doze off when you felt Genji’s cool metal hand touch your shoulder. 

“My love, are you well?”

“Yes, Genji. I’m wonderful. Just hot and sticky.”

“I see. I told you I will cool you off. Are you ready?” he asked. You didn’t hear the smirk in his voice or the clanking of something in a cup.

“Yes,” you sighed. You expected him to remove the blindfold and undo the bindings and carry you to a cool shower. Instead you got an ice cube trailing along your stomach. You winced and tried to move away from the ice, you hissed and cried out, “Genji what the fuck?”

“My love, you’re hot and sweaty. I’m… I’m simply cooling you off,” he said. You heard the hint of amusement in his voice.

Genji ran the now melting ice cube over your stomach and up your chest. He circled your nipples, you gasped and cried out at how cold it was. He only watched in amazement at how hard your nipples got, this was turning him on so much. His cock was throbbing and begging to be touched, but he had one more area he wanted to use the ice on.

He left the half-melted ice cube on your stomach. He grabbed another and began to trace your inner thighs. You gasped in shock and turned your head to Genji, he imagined the desperate look in your eyes.

“Genji,” you said, he heard the uncertainty in your voice.

“My love, say your word and I’ll stop.” He grinned when you bit your lip and laid your head back down. You continued whimpering and trying to move away from the ice.

When Genji brought the dripping ice cube closer to your vulva and lips, you let out a moan that went straight to Genji’s cock. He groaned with you as he traced your lips and touched your clit, you bucked your hips and let out a cry.

Genji rubbed your clit and lips and slightly dipped the melting ice cube in you, you moaned loudly and let out a shriek at the feeling. Genji marveled at the sight, he rubbed his cock and moaned at the way you were thrashing around. Genji quickly dropped the ice cube and undid your legs, he climbed between your legs and made sure the ice cube was smooth.

Genji glanced at your face, he grinned when he saw you facing him. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he was planning something. Without warning, Genji pushed the partially melted ice cube into you. You let out a gasp and screamed at the feeling.

Genji pushed himself into your now ice-cold cunt, he gasped at the feeling, he could feel your heat and the ice mixing together. You moaned at the feeling of him stretching you open and the way the ice felt.

Genji fucked you hard and fast, he rubbed your clit fast. You tried pulling away from the man but he held you place, you could hear the sloshing of your juices and the water as he fucked you. The noise was dirty and made you flush, but the way Genji was slamming himself into you and the way he was rubbing your clit was turning you on.

“Genji, I’m gonna cum,” you cried out.

“Then cum.”

Genji continued pushing himself into you, when you cummed your body shook and the world went white for a moment. Genji pushed himself all the way in you and cummed, he was breathing hard and slowly pulled himself out of you. He watched his cum ooze out of you, mixed with your juices and water from the ice.

Genji climbed off the bed and undid your hands and pulled off the cover over your eyes. You smiled up at him and he picked you up.

“Ok my love, now it’s time to shower,” he said kissing your lips. You only nodded and curled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading!


	28. Swallow Jack's Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has you swallow his cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little fic with everyone's favorite old man. Thank you everyone for all the kind comments and kudos :D

You were on your knees and looking up at Jack Morrison, he was completely naked. His hard body was full of scars; bullet wounds, knife wounds, and some burns. The scars on his face were not even the worse on his body, they were just the most noticeable. His white hair was a bit messy and his blue eyes were dark and full of lust, his hard cock was in hand.

“Open,” he commanded. You parted your lips and he slide his cock inside your mouth.

You slowly bobbed your head along his cock, your tongue swirled along his head and rubbed against the bottom of his cock. Jack let out a sigh and closed his eyes, one of his hands gripped the back of your head softly. You gazed up at him, a smirk coming to your lips when you saw how much he was already enjoying the blowjob.

You grabbed the base of his cock with your hand and rubbed his cock in sync with your mouth. Jack glanced down at you and touched your face lovingly, you took more of his cock into your mouth and dropped your hand. You took as much of Jack’s cock into your mouth and watched him, he bit his lip and cursed softly. You touched Jack’s balls with your free hand and he let out a moan.

“Baby, that feels good. God dammit that feels good,” the older man growled. He sunk his fingers into your hair and began bucking his hips against your face. 

You moaned as his cock hit the back of your throat, you did your best not to gag. Jack held your head in place and fucked your mouth, the noise coming from your throat was so embarrassing. Spit coated Jack’s cock and dripped down your chin and onto your bare chest. It made you blush and look up at Jack, his eyes were closed and a low moan was coming from his throat.

“When I cum, you’re going to swallow all my cum. Got it?” the man snarled, you made a noise and nodded your head slightly. His blue eyes narrowed at you, you knew if you spit out his cum you would be punished. You had acted up one day with him and after the punishment, it hurt to walk and your ass was bruised.

Jack pushed his cock all the way into your mouth, your face was pushed into the neatly trimmed pubes at the base of his cock. Jack let out a loud groan as he felt your throat constricting and you gag, you pushed against his strong thighs.

“Just a little more sugar,” Jack cooed. You looked up at him and let out a noise and pushed against his thighs again. Jack pulled himself out of your mouth and you breathed in air. Spit trailed down your chin and along Jack’s cock.

You wiped away some of the spit and glanced up at the man, he wiped away the tears that trailed down your face.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Yes. Not so rough this time.”

“Alright babe. You take over then,” he said.

You took Jack’s cock into your mouth and continued sucking him off. You sucked his cock slower now, you teased him and enjoyed watching the man moan and beg for more. Your tongue wrapped around his head and you sucked his head hard.

“Fuck, babe. I’m gonna cum,” Jack growled. His hands grasped your head and he pushed himself further into your mouth. Jack’s cum flooded your mouth and you made a face at the taste, cum was never a tasty thing to have in your mouth.

Jack pulled himself out of your mouth, he clamped his hand over your mouth and pinched your nose shut, “Swallow it. Swallow my cum.”

You quickly swallowed his thick load, you gagged slightly at the way it felt in your mouth, but you swallowed. Jack let go of your face and motioned you open your mouth, you did. He inspected your mouth and nodded, “Good baby. I’m proud of you. Now, clean me up and I’ll service you.”

You quickly took Jack’s softening cock in your mouth and cleaned him off. He moaned and gasped as you cleaned his sensitive cock. When it was clean he helped you up and kissed you roughly, his tongue slide into your mouth.

“I’m so proud of you baby. Now, let’s get you feeling good,” Jack said. He touched your face and took you to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	29. Overstimulation with Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse uses his vibrating fingers on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this was a day late, I was really busy yesterday and I never got a chance to finish it. But here you go! Also there will be a second one uploaded today, probably later. Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments

Jesse had your hands pinned above your head, his human hand easily wrapped around your wrists and held you in place. Your legs wrapped around his waist and his prosthetic hand rested against your pussy. Two of his fingers were against your clit, the vibration from his hand was driving you insane.

You were dripping wet and so sensitive; your clit was throbbing but Jesse kept two of his fingers against your clit. You whimpered and thrashed against the man, but he only smirked down at you and held you tighter.

“Jesse, please. I can’t. No more,” you sobbed. Tears threatened to fall down your face. Jesse saw the tears forming in your eyes, part of him wanted to stop but you must say your words. He waited for your words, but you only leaned your head back and moaned loudly.

“Baby girl, you can cum one more time. I know you can pumpkin,” the cowboy cooed above you. He kissed your lips and turned the settings up a bit more, you jolted beneath the man and cried out.

“Jesse, I don’t think I can. It’s… it’s too much.”

“Pumpkin, you can. I know you can. Just one more time for me. One more time.”

Jesse adjusted himself and pushed two fingers into your wet cunt, he pushed his thumb against your clit and set the vibration a bit higher. Jesse curled the two fingers inside you and rubbed that sensitive spot. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly, your moans were getting higher and higher and a tear ran down your face.

Jesse rubbed that bundle of nerves and kissed your body. The feeling of his vibrating metal hand inside your pussy, the way his beard felt as it scraped against your skin, and the way he was sucking on your tits was amazing. You could hear him mumbling about how beautiful you are and how he loves your body and the way you taste.

“Jesse, I’m gonna cum,” you whimpered. You jolted in the man’s arms and looked at his face. His pupils were blown wide and you could feel his hard cock against your inner thigh.

“Then cum darlin.”

Jesse fingered you faster now and was moving his thumb in circles over your clit. You were screaming the man’s name, when you cummed your body arched and the world went white. Jesse kissed your body and pulled his metal hand out of you and released your wrists. You were so wet, your clit was so swollen, and your cum and cream coated his fingers. Jesse put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

“Baby, you taste so god damn good,” he growled.

Jesse gripped his cock and pushed it into you slowly. You looked at the man and wrapped your arms around his neck. Jesse held your face and whipped away the couple tears on your face. He kissed your mouth and rolled his hips into you, the noises you were making drove the cowboy crazy. Every whimper and moan and grunt from your lips made him hold you tighter and slam into you harder.

“Jesse,” you whimpered against his lips.

“I got you pumpkin. Think you can cum one more time?”

“Jesse, no.” 

“I think you can. Just one more,” he said. His voice sent a chill through your body and you clenched tightly around him. He groaned and closed his eyes, he put his metal hand between your bodies and began vibrating your clit.

You moaned louder than before and cummed quickly, your body spasmed beneath your cowboy and he held you tight. Jesse gasped as he felt you tighten around him and he cummed with you. Jesse pulled out of you and took a few deep breathes.

You were a sweaty and wet mess. Your hair was sweaty and messy and you were trembling slightly, he saw his cum ooze out of your cunt. Jesse laid beside you and pulled you close to him. When you both caught yours breathes and could walk, he would start a shower. Until then, he held you close and whispered how much he loves and how proud he is of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	30. Reaper and his Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper thinks of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second post of the day! Hope you all enjoy this one!

Reaper never thought he would feel this way about someone again. He was naked on his bed, his cock in a sex toy. He was pumping the toy up and down his cock, imagining it was you. He imagined you above him and all the dirty little noises you would make, how you would shutter and shiver as you went down his length. He wanted to feel you dig your nails into his chest and hear you moan his name… Not Reaper but Gabriel.

“Fuck,” Reaper growled.

He never thought he would feel this attraction to someone. Not until you popped up. You weren’t Talon, not technically. But he had to work with you often, you were often hired by Talon to assist on missions and to help with recon.

You were so attractive. The way you styled your hair, your smile, the way you would scrunch your nose when you laughed and the look in your eyes as you got down to business. You didn’t belong with Talon, in fact Reaper was certain you were working for both Talon and Overwatch. He knew you would side with Overwatch, and that would make him follow you.

He loved you. He loved how compassionate you were, how you ignored orders and did what you thought was right. He loved how you argued with Akande and challenged him or scoffed at Widowmaker. You didn’t care about Talon or their plans, but you cared about him.

You cared about his thoughts and his beliefs. You asked for his opinion and then you would act, he had to admire you for it. You helped Reaper out of several tight spots and managed to throw Jack off his trail multiple times.

Right now, though, he was more in love with the thought of you screaming on his cock. He imagined you were talking dirty to him, saying, “Fuck Gabe, you’re so big. It’s too much.”

“Take it cariño. You can do it,” he cooed. He imagined he would touch your cheek and you would slide all the way onto his cock. He leaned his head back and moaned, he imagined you would wince in pain and pleasure. He imagined you try to fuck yourself on him, but then he would take over and pound himself into you. He flipped over and imagined you were below him now, your ass up and his hands resting on your hips.

“Take my cock,” he snarled. He was so close now, and the imaginary you on his cock was close too. He imagined how tight you would be, how you would be whimpering and moaning beneath him and the way you would dig your fingers into his sheets.

“Gabe, I’m gonna cum. Please cum in me,” you would beg.

“Hell, yeah I will. Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he growled. He moved the toy long his cock a few more times and he cummed hard. He moaned your name repeatedly, and in his mind, you were cumming and yelling his.

As he came down, he sat up and went to clean himself and his toy. He imagined how he would help you to the bathroom and clean you up. He then imagined carrying you back to bed and holding you close.

He put his toy away and got into bed alone. He hated himself that he thought of you in such a way, but you were the only one now that aroused him. He noticed his phone had a message. It was from you.

‘Reaper, it’s me. Can we talk? I need your advice.’

‘Of course, cariño. I’ll be at your place in a few minutes.’ He replied quickly. He got up and dressed, his usual attire. He noticed he had a reply.

‘Thanks Reaper. See you soon… cariño.’ He froze when he saw that. He smiled and quickly left his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	31. Dominating Commander Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dom Reyes... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is the last day! Thank you all soo much for all the love and support! But, do you all remember that one chapter where you dom Reyes, well here's the second part. Enjoy :D

You sat in Commander Reyes’ large and comfy chair in his large office. The man was naked and on his knees in front of you, he was gagged and his hands were bound behind his back. He was looking up at you with his dark eyes, a blush on his face. You smirked down at him and leaned close to his face.

“Commander Reyes, you’re a hard man to trick. And I’m guessing a hard man to break,” you purred out. He only narrowed his eyes at you. “Oh, look at that face. If looks could kill,” you laughed.

You took off your heels and ran your toes down his chest and touched his cock. He jerked at the touch and let out a whimper. You smirked down at him as his cock got hard, he looked embarrassed and a bit humiliated.

“Oh, Commander Reyes, you will tell me what I want to know by the time you and are done here,” you said with a smirk. The man only looked up at you and said something, it was muffled but you were sure it was supposed to be a fuck you.

“Commander Reyes, I’m not the one that’s going to be fucked. You’ll be fucked, by me,” you grinned standing up. His eyes went big and he watched you. You gripped his arms and helped him stand, then you pushed him over his desk. 

You heard him say something muffled by the gag but you ignored him.

“Commander, when I was in here earlier, I found some lube and a sex toy. I wonder, do you use this on yourself?” you asked pulling out a dildo and lube from his bottom desk drawer.

You pulled off your skirt and pulled out a strap on harness from your purse. You attacked the dildo and stepped into it. You then pulled off your blouse and gently set it on the back of his chair.

“Ohh Commander Reyes, you look so nice from this view,” you cooed as you rubbed the dildo along his ass. He jolted and tried to hold in a moan.

You lubed his asshole and pushed in one finger, he took a deep breath in and out, “Commander, I’m not evil, so I’m going to be kind enough to lube you up and stretch you out a bit. God you’re tight. But looking at your body, I’m not surprised.”

One finger in his ass became two, then three. You were fingering his ass slowly then began speeding up, the man was moaning and letting out grunts behind his gag. With your other hand, you gripped his hard cock and began rubbing it. His next moan got longer and a bit louder. 

“Ohh Commander, you keep making noises like that, I might just have to remove that gag of yours,” you laughed. You pulled your fingers from his ass and the sound from his throat made you snicker in amusement.

You pulled the gag from his mouth and kissed the side of his face, “I hope you’re ready Commander,” you said as you adjusted your body and pushed the dildo slowly into him. He gasped and stiffened up under you.

“Commander, relax. Else it’s going to hurt too much,” you said softly, your hands running across his muscular back. He relaxed and you slowly pushed yourself into him further, until the dildo was all the way inside him.

You slowly moved your hips and the noises coming from the man made you wet and weak at the knees. You grabbed his cock again and began to slowly move your hand up and down his cock, his moans got louder and he began begging you for more.

“Please… faster,” he grunted.

“What did you say their Commander?”

“Mistress, please faster,” he moaned glancing back at you, his face was red but his eyes were full of lust.

“Good boy,” you said, you gripped his waist and sped up your movements. You gripped his cock tightly and slammed the dildo into his ass harder and faster. Reyes was moaning and whimpering beneath you.

You knew he was close, his cock was pulsating and getting harder. You slowed down and wrapped your thumb and pointer finger around the base of his cock. He let out a whine and looked back at you.

“Look at you Reyes. Such a filthy slut, taking a dildo up your ass,” you said. You leaned over his body and whispered in his ear, “What do you think Morrison would say if he saw you in such a position? Or Jesse, the kid looks up to you. Do you think he would say anything? Or maybe he would get off to see his Commander being fucked in the ass.”

“Ahh please,” he moaned. You kissed his ear and licked his cheek.

“Shh Commander, this is between you and me. Only. I don’t want to share this image,” you said softly, you kissed his cheek and began fucking him in the ass again.

You fucked Reyes until he cummed along in your hand and along his desk and floor. Reyes was breathing hard, small whimpers coming from his mouth. You slowly pulled out of him, he whimpered and gasped.

You pulled the strap on off your body and helped the man stand. You undid the cuffs around his wrists and helped him walk to the couch in the office. You had a blanket on it and you were ready to hold him for the rest of the night. He laid on the couch and you sat with his head on your lap.

“Are you alright?” you asked him.

“I’m perfect. Thank you,” he said opening his eyes and looking up at you.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“No. You were perfect. I… didn’t think I would enjoy that so much,” he laughed softly.

“Me too. When you’re ready to go, I’ll help you dress and we’ll take a nice long shower,” you said kissing his cheek.

“What about you? You didn’t cum,” he said looking up at you. 

“It’s alright my love. We can worry about that later. Right now, I want to focus on making you feel good. I’m so proud of you Gabe. You did so good, you’re so strong,” you said touching his face.

Gabe closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep on your lap, the blanket wrapped around his body and your hands touching his buzzed hair and shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support, it means soo much to me. I love all you :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Also, I have a spanking kink and a low pain tolerance, so a few spanks in and I'm already ready to quit lol.


End file.
